My Little Sunshine
by Frau Freude
Summary: Rasa cinta sudah lama menghilang dalam hidup seorang Naruto. Tapi, kehadiran seorang lelaki dan bocah berambut kelam dari masa lalunya, kembali menguak luka serta dendam! For OP 2. Pairing: SasuNaru, MenmaBoru. Eh? MenmaBoru?


**Konoha Hospital, 10 Oktober 2030.**

Roda dari ranjang rumah sakit berdecit beberapa kali saat meluncur melewati lorong-lorong berwarna putih bersih. Seorang dokter wanita berjalan cepat, tak menghiraukan kakinya yang sakit karena menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi, mengikuti ranjang yang didorong oleh empat suster. Seorang suster perawat memegangi infus yang jarumnya menancap pada lengan seorang pemuda yang berbaring di atas ranjang. Semuanya terfokus pada sang pasien.

Seorang lagi mengikuti mereka, bukan seorang dokter, melainkan seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah cemas. Lelaki itu tak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan sang pasien yang nampak sedang dalam masa gawat darurat. Lengannya terluka dan berdarah karena cakaran sang pasien yang tak tahan merasakan sakit. Miris melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya mengerang kesakitan dengan masker oksigen terpasang diindera pernapasannya.

"Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah!" ucap sang dokter mencoba menenangkan sang pasien, walau dia tahu hal itu tak akan ada efeknya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" sang pasien menjerit nyaring, suaranya memekakkan telinga. Teriakannya terdengar sangat kesakitan, sebelah tangannya yang di infus memegangi perutnya yang terlihat membuncit. Nafasnya tersengal dari balik masker oksigen, kedua matanya hampir memburam, suara sang dokter terasa menggaung di telinganya, memintanya untuk terus sadar. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAKHHHH!" sang pasien kembali menjerit saat rasa sakit kembali membombardir perutnya, benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Remasan lembut dan terasa hangat di sebelah tangannya yang tak dipasangi jarum infus, membuatnya dapat tersadar sampai saat ini. Sepasang mata sang pasien yang berkabut tak bisa memandang dengan jelas wajah orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Bibirnya bergetar, memanggil nama satu orang. "Sasuke…," lirihnya tiap kali rasa sakit di perutnya sedikit berkurang, membuat genggaman di tangannya bertambah erat. "Sasuke…," memanggilnya lagi dan membuat hatinya semakin kuat. "Sasuke…," memanggilnya seolah ini saat terakhirnya dapat menyebut nama lelaki yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya.

"Selain dokter dan perawat tak boleh masuk, tunggulah di luar," perintah sang dokter membuat lelaki yang mengikuti sang pasien melepaskan genggaman tangan dengan berat hati.

Sang pasien terus meraih tangan itu, tak ingin melepaskannya, hanya hampa yang dapat di raihnya. Lalu, pandangannya menggelap begitu dia dibawa masuk ke ruang operasi yang gelap dan dingin. Hanya satu yang dipikirkannya saat ketidaksadaran menggerogotinya….

Mati!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Little Sunshine**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M for some reason **

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Mpreg, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, MenmaBoruto, a little bit incest, SasuSaku, NaruHina, M/M Slash, and Alternate Universe**

**.**

**For : Event Opposite Party 2 at 14 March 2015; Love Never Late dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berpartisipasi.**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, 01 Februari 2042.**

Selembar kertas dilempar tepat di depan wajah seorang lelaki tampan. Pelakunya adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Wanita yang berstatus istri dari sang lelaki terlihat geram. Setelah tak lama pulang sang suami datang hanya untuk mengajukan lembar perceraian. Tanpa satu kata maaf setelah meninggalkan dia dan anak semata wayangnya.

Sang suami membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengambil formulir surat perceraian yang jatuh ke lantai. Menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja kaca, tepat di hadapan sang istri. Salah satu kolom sudah ditandatangani olehnya. Tinggal satu tanda tangan dari sang istri, maka mereka resmi bercerai.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke!" bentak sang istri menggebrak meja kaca. Suara gebrakan yang nyaring terdengar sampai luar ruang tamu.

Sang suami hanya diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya memandangi sang istri dengan dingin, seolah kertas yang dia bawa untuk istrinya sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Melihat sikap diamnya sang suami, rasa geram semakin besar menggerogoti wanita berparas cantik itu. Dia meremas formulir perceraian dengan kuku-kukunya yang di cat senada dengan warna rambutnya, menyobeknya dengan potongan kecil.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ menghela napas melihat kelakuan sang istri. "Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan," ucapnya berbalik, memunggungi sang istri. "Kuharap saat itu kau sudah siap menandatanganinya, Sakura."

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa yang kurang dariku?" jerit Sakura histeris, "Setelah sekian lama kau tak pulang dan memberi kabar, tiba-tiba saja kau datang hanya untuk bercerai! Jangan harap aku akan menandatangani formulir itu, walau kau membawanya beribu-ribu lembar!" Sakura meraih gelas kristal yang tak jauh dari tangannya, melemparkannya ke arah sang suami. Gelas itu melesat cepat, tapi meleset dari target, dan pecah berkeping begitu menghantam lantai keramik yang dingin, tepat di dekat kaki Sasuke.

Suara isakkan terdengar dari belakang punggung lelaki dengan rambut _raven_. Sakura menangis terduduk di atas lantai, air mata deras menetes di kulitnya yang putih bersih. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat helai berwarna merah jambu tergerai ke depan, beberapa menempel di pipinya yang basah. Tangannya gemetar mencoba menghapus air mata yang tak bisa dia bendung.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara parau. Matanya yang sembab, menatap sobekan formulir perceraian yang terhambur di lantai dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku tak mengenalimu. Kau sudah berubah," lirihnya kecil dalam isakkan pilu, menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kecuali sang suami, Sasuke sama sekali tak terenyuh, bahkan menoleh pada sang istripun tidak.

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam melangkah dari tempatnya, menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruang tamu. Menutup pintu berwarna cokelat muda dengan suara debaman kecil saat ditutup olehnya. Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang kembali menangis menjerit di belakang sana. Berharap sang suami menoleh padanya, kembali untuk memeluknya dalam buai cinta. Namun kenyataan sangat menyakitkan, dia ditinggalkan lagi. Tanpa rasa, tanpa cinta.

Seorang anak perempuan berwajah sedih, menatap sang _raven_ begitu pintu di belakang tertutup. Anak perempuan berkaca mata memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk tomat berwarna merah, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-5 dari ayahnya. Sebelah tangannya menarik ujung lengan kemeja ayahnya, menatap dengan sedih sekaligus rindu.

"Ayah mau pergi lagi?" tanya gadis berumur 8 tahun, tampak resah. "Sarada ikut."

Sang _raven_ berjongkok sejajar dengan sang anak perempuan tersayang. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengelus pucuk kepala bersurai kelam sama seperti miliknya. "Jaga ibumu dan jadilah anak baik," jawab sang _raven_ dengan nanar. Dia kembali berdiri dan berlalu pergi, menuju pintu depan, tak ingin menoleh ke belakang.

Kaki-kaki kecil sang anak perempuan berlari mengejar sang ayah. Tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dia berlari ke halaman, mencoba meraih tangan besar dan hangat yang selalu menyentuhnya dengan kasih sayang. "Ayah, tunggu! Ayah!" kaki berbalut kaus kaki putih bergambar beruang terlihat kotor. Kakinya tersandung batu kecil, jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

Air mata mengalir dari sepasang mata kelam, punggung sang ayah yang menjauh tampak buram dimatanya. Tangannya terulur, seolah dapat menggenggam tubuh sang ayah dalam gengaman tangannya yang mungil. Mulai terisak sedih, ingin ikut bersama ayahnya.

"Ayah…." Lirihnya kecil, tak sampai di telinga sang ayah. "Sarada ikut…," gumam sang anak kesepian.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo, berdiri megah sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Berlantai dua dengan cat berwarna gading. Kaca-kaca besar terpasang di dinding, membawa cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam rumah berperabot mewah. Seorang lelaki dengan mata sewarna langit merapikan kancing kemeja di pergelangan tangannya. Rambut _blonde_ miliknya di sisir rapi ke belakang, pandangan matanya tajam, berjalan angkuh melewati selusin pelayan.

Seorang pemuda membantunya memasangkan sepatu kulit hitam mengkilat di kedua kakinya. Sedang pelayan wanita yang lain memasangkan jas di tubuhnya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah tas yang sejak tadi dibawanya, menyerahkannya pada sang suami.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," jawabnya setelah tas kerja ada di genggamannya. Tersenyum tipis pada wanita yang sudah memberikan keturunan padanya.

Sang istri tersenyum malu-malu. Walau hampir 5 tahun sudah menjalin pernikahan, dia tetap tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya, setiap kali sang suami memberikan senyuman lembut untuknya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun," ucapnya, sebelah tangannya menyelipkan helai _violet_ ke belakang telinga.

Sang _blonde_ tersenyum, menarik tangan sang istri, dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu dengan lembut. "Sudah cukup lama kita menikah dan kau masih memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata?" gumamnya, membuat wajah Hinata merah padam. Wajah sang suami mendekati pipi sang istri, mengecup lembut. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang?" bisiknya kecil. "Misalkan saja memanggilku dengan 'Anata'?"

Hinata refleks menutup sebelah telinganya yang memerah, keringat deras membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke sekeliling, tak berani menatap langsung pada sang _blonde_. Mati kutu begitu permintaan seperti itu terucap dari bibir suaminya. Membuatnya malu bukan main.

Sang suami terkekeh kecil begitu melihat reaksi sang istri. Dia mengecup sekali lagi punggung tangan sang istri, lalu melepaskannya. "Aku bercanda, Tapi, permintaanku itu benar-benar serius, Hinata. Aku tak sabar menantikannya," sang istri mengangguk mendengar permintaan sang istri, membalas senyuman lembut suaminya.

"Tuan, mobil Anda sudah siap," seorang pelayan bertubuh tambun menginterupsi mereka.

Sang lelaki memeriksa jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, memang sudah waktunya dia berangkat atau dia akan terjebak kemacetan. "Aku berangkat dulu, Hi―"

"AYAH! TUNGGU!" suara nyaring di belakang sana menginterupsi ucapan sang lelaki. Bocah berumur 8 tahun berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa, di belakanganya seorang lelaki setengah baya yang bertugas untuk menjaganya mengejar sang tuan muda dengan napas tersengal.

Sang anak yang parasnya hampir mirip sang lelaki dewasa, membungkukan tubuhnya, mengambil udara sebanyaknya. Sebelah tangannya terulur pada sang ayah, menyodorkan sebuah kertas gambar. Dia berdiri tegak setelah dapat mengambil udara, wajahnya melengos tak mau menatap sang ayah, cemberut.

"Aku menggambarnya di sekolah," ucapnya ketus. "Untuk Ayah," tangannya masih terulur, diliriknya sang ayah tak bergeming.

Sepasang mata sang lelaki menatap goresan _crayon_ beraneka warna dalam kertas. Terlihat gambar seorang lelaki dewasa dan bocah lelaki yang saling bergandengan, gambarnya tampak rapi tak seperti buatan anak SD. "Tidak berguna," desisnya, membuat kedua mata sang istri dan anak membelalak. "Daripada kau habiskan waktumu untuk membuat coretan tidak jelas, lebih baik kau belajar dan jangan mempermalukan nama Hyuga."

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara dering ponsel berbunyi dari saku celana sang lelaki dewasa. Tak menghiraukan kemarahan istrinya, dia merogoh ponsel pintar, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Jarinya mengetuk layar ponsel, pesan terbuka, menambilkan sebaris kalimat dari seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Seseorang yang ingin dia lupakan. Tangannya mencengkeram hebat, membuat ponselnya hampir remuk.

"Aku berangkat," ucap sang lelaki, berbalik pergi meninggalkan seorang bocah yang menahan amarah meluap-luap.

Bocah lelaki menggemeretakkan giginya, hatinya terasa sakit melihat perlakuan ayahnya padanya. Tanganya yang masih terulur, menggenggam ujung kertas gambar dengan erat, sebuah robekan kentara terlihat di tempat dia menggenggamnya. Sang ibu yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengelus lembut rambut sang anak sulung. Setelah mobil yang membawa ayahnya pergi dari kekediaman, sang anak lelaki merobek kertas gambar yang susah payah telah dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Boruto!" pekik ibunya melihat kelakuan sang anak.

"Apa salahku sampai ayah membenciku, Ibu?" tanyanya hampir menangis, berteriak dengan histeris.

Sang ibu membawa tubuh sang anak dalam pelukan penuh kasih sayang. Mencoba menenangkan sang anak. "Ayahmu tak pernah membencimu, Anakku." Nada getir kentara dari suara sang wanita berambut panjang, mendekap anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

Boruto melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih, hatinya sangat terluka. "Ibu bohong!" bentaknya lalu berlari pergi ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan sang ibu dalam wajah yang tak kalah sedih sepertinya.

Hinata hanya diam melihat kepergian sang anak, dia berjongkok di lantai, dibantu beberapa pelayan, mereka memunguti kertas gambar yang baru saja dirobek oleh sang anak. "Apa rasa sayang dan cinta untuk anakmu sendiri sama sekali telah tak ada, Naruto?" gumamnya dengan suara kecil, hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri. Tangannya yang lentik memunguti serpihan kertas di atas lantai, layaknya cerminan perasaan sang anak yang kini hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam bergerak cepat, membelah jalanan ibu kota, menuju tepat ke jantung kota. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi ke angkasa, saling berlomba menunjukkan keperkasaan sampai menembus awan. Tingginya menghalangi sinar mentari di ufuk timur, menyisakan sedikit berkas cahaya di antara celah antar gedung. Membuat rindu pada mereka yang sering bermandikan cahaya mentari.

Hyuga Naruto. Menikah dan diangkat menjadi menantu salah satu pemilik perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Jepang, membuatnya harus meninggalkan marga Uzumaki. Sebagai gantinya, dia mendapatkan istri luar biasa sempurna baik luar dan dalam, memiliki keturunan tanpa cacat, posisi tinggi, serta kekayaan yang tak akan habis 7 turunan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak bisa terganti dan telah lama hilang, sebuah hati.

Ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya berisi sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang telah lama tak ingin ditemuinya. Membuat hatinya yang membeku terasa panas membakar tubuhnya. Sebuah kemarahan hebat ditahannya sejak tadi, membuat ponselnya remuk. Selain kemarahan, terselip rasa ketakutan, membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sopir sekaligus merangkap sebagai asistennya, beberapa kali meliriknya dari kaca spion. "Apa Tuan tidak apa-apa?" celetuk sang sopir berwajah malas, khawatir. Siap kapan saja memutar arah untuk kembali ke rumah dan memikirkan alternatif jalan tercepat menuju Rumah Sakit, jika diperlukan. "Keringat Anda banyak sekali."

Naruto mencengkeram ponsel yang sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi, berniat membuangnya ke suatu tempat. "Aku tidak apa-apa," sang _blonde_ mengusap wajah yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi penumpang yang empuk. Matanya jauh menerawang ke luar jendela kaca mobil yang gelap. "Putar arah, Shikamaru. Aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat," ucapnya mutlak, tegas memerintah.

Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat, begitu arah mobil berbelok, menuju ke sebuah tempat di dekat gedung pemerintahan. Dadanya berdentum keras, seperti genderang perang siap menyerang. Senyum dingin terlukis begitu mobil melesat cepat.

**.**

**.**

Cuaca di luar yang masih cukup dingin, tak membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendekam dalam _café_ yang hangat. Memakai mantel cokelat dan menyesap secangkir kopi espresso cukup membuatnya hangat. Dia duduk di luar _café_ bergaya barat, di bawah payung besar berwarna _cream_. Sebelah tangannya membuka sebuah buku saku tentang kedokteran zaman dahulu. Membunuh waktu dengan membaca.

Sudah hampir tiga jam, dia duduk di kursi yang dipernis cantik. Menunggu seseorang yang dia harap akan datang. Setelah hampir 8 tahun tak bertemu, memang terasa kurang sopan menghubungi hanya melalui pesan singkat yang dikirim lewat _e-mail_. Meneleponnya langsung toh lebih percuma lagi, pasti tak akan diangkat oleh sang empunya. Bukan berarti dengan mengirimkan _e-mail _pesan darinya akan dibaca.

Sasuke menutup buku saku kedokteran miliknya, menaruhnya di atas meja berbentuk bundar. Dia membuka halaman tengah di buku bersampul putih. Selembar foto terselip di sana, foto seorang pemuda dengan senyum cerahnya. Foto yang sudah usang namun menjadi harta berharga bagi sang Uchiha. Dia menutup buku itu lalu mencium sampulnya dengan lembut. Memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengiat segala memori di masa lalu.

"Maaf…." Ucapnya menahan sakit akibat bibir yang digigitnya dengan keras, setetes darah mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari tempat sang _raven_ menunggu, sebuah mobil berkaca gelap sejak tadi terparkir di seberang jalan. Kaca mobil di kursi penumpang belakang terbuka sedikit. Sepasang mata berwarna langit sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah polah sang lelaki _raven_. Menatap penuh dengan kebencian.

"Naruto-sama, apa yang kita tunggu?" tanya Shikamaru hampir mati bosan. Sejak Naruto menyuruhnya berhenti di tempat ini, tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain duduk diam dalam mobil. "Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat antar direksi," ucapnya mengingatkan, sang asisten membuka buku catatan kecil yan terselip di kantung jasnya. Memeriksa jadwal sang pemilik perusahaan.

Naruto mendengus, kekeh kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Membuat sang asisten penasaran, dengan hal yang membuat sang lelaki berambut _blonde_ memasang wajah menyeramkan―terpantul dari spion mobil. "Nyalakan mobilnya, cepat pergi dari sini," perintahnya membuat Shikamaru cepat-cepat menyalakan mesin mobil. Sepasang mata sang _blond_e masih menatap sosok yang jauh ada di seberang jalan, sosok seorang pendosa. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit yang lebih hebat dari apa yang pernah kurasakan, Uchiha Sasuke," gumamnya kecil, menyeringai lebar. Kaca mobil kembali tertutup, membawa penumpang di dalamnya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Dering tanda pelajaran usai, membuat suasana riuh-rendah dalam bangunan tiga lantai di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Pintu-pintu terbuka, kaki-kaki kecil dengan _uwabaki_ yang ujungnya beraneka warna―tiap warna menunjukkan kelas―berlari tergesa ke luar ruang kelas, tak sabar untuk segera pulang atau bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tas ransel berwarna hitam dan merah di punggung mereka, berisi semua pelajaran yang sudah mereka dapat di sekolah.

Seorang anak lelaki melambaikan tangan pada segerombolan anak lelaki di lapangan bola depan sekolah. Rambutnya yang berwarna kelam tertiup angin sepoi, senyum lebar tercetak di wajahnya. Sepasang mata gelap memandang berkilat pada teman-temannya yang sedang bermain bola, iri pada teman-temannya yang bisa bermain dengan riang. Penyakit yang diidapnya membuatnya tak diperbolehkan melakukan hal-hal berat yang menguras energi. Jadi, setiap kali teman-temannya bermain dengan memerlukan tenaga, dia hanya duduk menonton. Begitupun saat jam olah raga, dia hanya bisa duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Anak lelaki berusia 12 tahun itu melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat teman-temannya bermain, dia berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggiran sungai. Beberapa kali dia berhenti untuk menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Seekor kucing berwarna jingga menguap lebar di atas pagar rumah. Tertarik untuk mengelusnya, sang anak lelaki menghampiri kucing manis itu. Sayang saat di dekati, sang kucing yang waspada langsung berlari melihat sang bocah.

"AH! Tunggu, kucing manis!" panggilnya, mengikuti sang kucing yang menuju lapangan kecil di dekat perumahan warga.

Anak lelaki bermata kelam dengan tanda lahir yang mirip kumis kucing, mengejar makhluk berbulu. Ujung ekor kucing berwarna jingga terlihat masuk ke dalam sebuah pipa raksasa, bekas membuat gorong-gorong yang dibiarkan menumpuk di lapangan. Tempat ini sering dijadikan tempat bermain untuk dia dan teman-temannya, bermain sembunyi-sembunyian. Hampir saja dia berhasil menangkap, tapi kucing gesit itu berhasil kabur darinya lagi, membuat sang anak lelaki refleks hampir jatuh menghantam tanah. Menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya membuatnya meringis menahan sakit, saat ingin melihat ke arah mana sang kucing manis pergi, kedua matanya malah melihat seorang bocah kecil yang duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk dalam pipa beton raksasa.

"WAHHH!" anak lelaki berambut gelap menjerit kaget melihat kehadiran sang bocah. Mendengar teriakannya, bocah dalam pipa beton yang tampak tak ramah hanya memelototinya dengan tak suka.

Sambil membersihkan lututnya yang kotor dan sedikit lecet, anak lelaki berambut gelap melirik anak itu. Anak dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_ dan tanda lahir yang hampir sama dengan miliknya―bedanya sang bocah dalam pipa beton hanya memiliki tanda 2 kumis kucing, tidak sepertinya yang ada 3. Dia tak pernah melihat anak seperti itu di sekitar tempatnya tinggal. Ragu-ragu, sang anak lelaki yang terlihat lebih dewasa mengulurkan tangannya pada anak yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya.

"Kau sedang apa di sana? Apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya ramah, tangannya yang terulur hanya di pandangi oleh sang bocah berambut _blonde_. "Siapa namamu?"

Sang bocah berambut _blonde_ menatap sengit anak lelaki yang lebih besar darinya, menatap tangan yang terulur padanya. "Jangan sentuh aku, tanganmu kotor!"

Anak berambut gelap memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang terulur, ada sedikit tanah yang menempel di tangannya, bekas dia membersihkan luka di lututnya. Sang anak lelaki membersihkannya dengan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Sekarang sudah bersih, ayo keluar. Namaku Menma, siapa namamu adik kecil?"

"Walau tanganmu sudah bersih, memangnya aku harus mendengarkan omonganmu?" sinisnya membuang muka dari anak lelaki dengan nama Menma. "Adik kecil? Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dariku kau seenaknya memanggilku adik," lanjutnya mencibir membuat Menma terbengong-bengong dengan ucapan bocah berumur 8 tahun itu.

Menma menarik tangannya yang terulur, bingung harus bicara apa. Baru kali ini dia menemukan bocah dengan cara bicara yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya. Sambil berjongkok dekat sang bocah, kedua alis Menma saling tertaut. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu bocah yang tidak ada manis-manisnya," celetuknya membuat urat kekesalan sang bocah tercetak di dahinya.

"Berisik! Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!" usirnya kesal, wajahnya merah padam karena marah. "Jangan sok akrab denganku, urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Tak mendengarkan omongan sang bocah, Menma memiringkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Apa kau tersesat bocah? Apa aku perlu memanggil polisi?" baru saja dia akan bangkit berdiri, ujung lengan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya ditarik oleh sang bocah.

Bocah berwajah angkuh berubah khawatir, "Aku tidak tersesat. Pergi dan jangan hiraukan aku!" usirnya lagi, melepas pegangan tangannya pada ujung lengan seragam Menma. Dia kembali duduk dalam pipa beton, menekuk kedua lututnya, memasang wajah sedih.

Menma menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, bingung dengan situasi ini. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk pergi dan tak menghiraukan bocah yang omongannya tak menyenangkan. Tapi, besar dalam keluarga yang selalu menasehati tentang pentingnya rasa kepedulian antar sesama―sekalipun pada orang yang tak dikenal―membuatnya tak bisa membiarkan bocah itu sendirian. Tapi melihat penolakan bocah itu beberapa kali, membuatnya menghela napas dan pergi dari tempat itu perlahan. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok yang tersembunyi dalam pipa beton.

**.**

**.**

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi tempatnya bersembunyi membuat Boruto lega. Keturunan Hyuga dengan rambut blonde itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Layarnya berwarna gelap karena sejak tadi sudah dia matikan. Bukannya tanpa sebab dia ada di tempat yang tak diketahuinya ini. Dia sengaja pergi diam-diam dari rumahnya, saat penjaganya tertidur di sofa dalam kamarnya. Menyelinap tanpa ketahuan tiga lusin pelayang yang mondar-mandir dalam 'kastilnya', lalu keluar melalui pagar tanaman yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Pagar tanaman yang jika di sibak sedikit akan terlihat jalan keluar.

Berbekal beberapa lembar uang saku yang selalu di berikan oleh ibunya, dia menaiki sebuah bis berwarna hijau terang. Uangnya cukup untuk perjalanan sampai ke luar kota Tokyo. Tapi, dia memutuskan berhenti di pinggiran kota. Turun di tempat ini, mencari sebuah tempat persembunyian yang kira-kira tak akan ada orang yang bisa menemukannya. Hanya beberapa lembar uang dan ponsel yang dibawanya, pakaianpun tak dibawanya. Entah dapat pikiran dari mana sampai dia kabur dari rumah, tapi sekarang dia hanya ingin pergi.

Berharap dengan kepergiannya, ayahnya sedikit cemas padanya, mau memandangnya, mau memeluknya penuh kasih seperti ibunya. Sejak kecil, hanya punggung ayahnya yang selalu dapat dilihat olehnya, juga telapak tangan besar yang tampak kokoh, dan wajah dingin serta tatapan tak berekspresi saat memandang dirinya. Dia hanya ingin sedikit cinta dari ayahnya, sedikit saja yang membuat hatinya hangat dan bangga menceritakan tentang ayahnya pada teman-temannya, seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Boruto berharap, jika memang ayahnya menyayanginya, dia pasti akan dapat menemukannya, dimanapun dia menyembunyikan diri. Tapi yang pertama menemukannya malah seorang anak lelaki bernama Menma. Anak yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu, jika dilihat sekilas mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja warna rambut dan matanya berbeda. Membuatnya tambah ingin menangis karena teringat akan ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu merasa kalau anak sulungnya tak berguna.

"Hei!"

"AKKHHH!" Boruto berteriak kaget, suaranya menggema dalam pipa beton membuat gendang telinganya sakit. Anak lelaki yang dikiranya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali. Sukses membuatnya kaget. Matanya menatap sengit.

Menma hanya tertawa dengan rasa tak bersalah. Seragam sekolahnya sudah berganti dengan _shirt_ dan celana pendek, tangannya membawa kantung plastik berwarna putih. Dengan lutut yang sudah di bebat oleh plester luka, dia merangkak ikut masuk dalam pipa beton, membuat bocah berambut _blonde_ di dalam sana mau tak mau terdorong ke samping membuat ruang yang cukup untuk Menma.

"Maaf, sudah mengagetkanmu, Bocah," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, duduk dengan kaki tertekuk sampai dada.

"Kenapa kau ke sini lagi?" nada suara Boruto meninggi. Heran dengan kelakuan anak lelaki yang tak dikenalnya ini. "Aku sudah bilang kalau―"

"Ini," Menma memotong ucapan sang bocah, menyodorkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya. "Kau pasti lapar, aku membawakanmu beberapa roti yang bisa mengenyangkan, juga susu, dan ada puding juga," gumamnya membuka kantung plastik. Melihat sang bocah hanya diam saja, membuat Menma mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau kemari lagi?"

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bocah yang terlihat tersesat, bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang menculikmu atau ada om-om yang―"

Boruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap anak lelaki yang lebih tua di sampingnya dengan jengah. Tak mendengarkan apapun yang dibicarakan oleh Menma. "Aku bukan bocah!"

"Kalau tidak mau dipanggil 'Bocah', beritahu padaku namamu, ya?" mintanya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Tidak!"

Bibir Menma melengkung ke bawah, seringai kecil terlihat setelahnya. "Bocah. Bocah. Bocah. Bocah. Bocah. Bo―"

"Berisik! Namaku Boruto!" ucap sang blonde akhirnya, tak tahan mendengar Menma terus mengoloknya, suara yang menggema membuat kepalanya sakit. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu melirik Menma, anak lelaki itu tersenyum puas, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Salam kenal, Boruto," ucap Menma enteng, dia membuka kantung plastik, mengeluarkan isinya. "Makanlah, aku mengambilnya dari rumah."

Boruto mendengus, membuang muka lagi. "Untuk apa kau membawakan itu. Kau pikir aku lapar―"

KRUYUUUUUKKKKKK!

Suara dari perut Borutu berbunyi nyaring, memutus ucapannya. Wajahnya merah padam, malu bukan main. Beralasan kalau itu bukan bunyi perut sama saja bodoh, melihat seringai lebar Menma dia tahu sudah kalah. Sedikit gengsi dia mengambil plastik berisi roti yakisoba, memakannya dalam diam. Menahan tawa, Menma membantu membukakan tutup botol susu dalam kemasan kaca, menyerahkannya pada anak itu.

"Pudingnya juga di makan ya, kalau kau masih mau nanti akan kakak ambilkan," kikiknya mengelus lembut kepala Boruto.

Bocah berambut _blonde_ menangkis tangan Menma, mendelik padanya. "Siapa yang kakak? Jangan sok lebih tua kau jadi―ADUH!"

Menma menarik kedua pipi Boruto dengan gemas, membuat bocah itu meringis sakit. "Kau ini, bicaralah yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu," gerutunya, melepaskan cubitan di kedua pipi Boruto.

Bocah _blonde_ mengelus kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah, melanjutkan mengunyah yakisoba yang terasa paling enak yang pernah dia makan. Padahal ini yakisoba yang sama yang sering dibelikan pelayannya di toko swalayan. Tangannya yang mungil menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya, membersihkan remah roti, lalu mengambil susu yang di sodorkan oleh Menma, meneguknya sampai habis. Menma membukakan penutup puding, aroma jeruk yang segar menguar begitu tutupnya di buka.

"Puding ini rasanya enak lho, buatan warga sini," ucap Menma bangga, menyodorkannya pada Boruto.

Bocah dengan sepasang mata cemerlang melirik _cup_ puding. Menaruh pelan-pelan botol susu yang isinya sudah habis, lalu mengambilnya. Rasa asam-manis yang segar langsung terasa di indera pengecapnya. "Enakkk," Boruto menyendok puding jeruk di tangannya, menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa. Kedua telap tangannya saling terkatup begitu makanan yang dibawakan oleh Menma habis. "Terima kasih atas makananya."

"Pintar sekali," puji Menma, mengambil sampah sisa makan Boruto, mengumpulkannya ke dalam kantung plastik yang tadi di bawanya. Akan dibuangnya nanti jika menemukan tempat pembuangan sampah. "Aku tarik ucapanku yang mengatakanmu tidak manis," kekehnya yang ditanggapi hanya lirikan tajam. "Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Boruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengkungan pipa beton yang dingin, menumpukan kepalanya di atas lutut. "Sedang jalan-jalan," jawab sang blonde seenaknya.

"Sendirian?"

Boruto menoleh pada Menma, kedua matanya menyipit. "Cerewet." Pandangannya kembali teralih pada barisan semut yang berjalan melewati pipa beton. "Sejak tadi kau banyak bertanya."

Menma menghela napas panjang, menggaruk rambutnya dan menatap bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pandangan cemas. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti anak di sini, tentu saja aku cemas anak sepertimu bisa sampai di sini. Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu mencari? Mereka pasti khawatir padamu. Jangan bilang kalau kau pergi―"

"BERISIK! Jangan sok tahu tentangku!" bentak Boruto nyaring, membuat Menma terdiam. Bocah _blonde_ menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Kau juga masih anak-anak, jangan sok menasehatiku! Mau orang tuaku cemas atau apa bukan urusanmu! Mereka, tidak akan mencemaskanku. Ayah pasti akan senang tahu anaknya yang tak berguna menghilang!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras di pipi kiri Boruto membuat bocah berumur 8 tahun itu terdiam, pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. Pelakunya adalah Menma, anak lelaki itu memasang wajah serius, menatap tajam pada Boruto. "Memang bukan urusanku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab kau sampai ada di sini. Mau ayahmu atau ibumu, pasti mereka akan khawatir padamu!" Menma mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Selama kau masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, bersyukurlah. Jangan hanya karena alasan egois dari anak manja sepertimu sampai membuat orang tuamu sedih," Menma merendahkan suaranya, mengelus pipi bekas tamparannya. Menyesal karena tak habis pikir menampar sang bocah. Bocah lelaki yang entah bagaimana tak bisa dia biarkan begitu saja. "Boruto, maaf―"

Bocah _blonde_ menepis tangan Menma, dengan wajah bersungut marah, dia keluar dari pipa beton. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku! Kau tidak tahu!" jeritnya histeris, berlari meninggalkan lapangan tempatnya bersembunyi. Berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, menuju hutan di hulu sungai. Dia benci mendengar nasihat dari orang yang tak dikenalnya. Orang yang sok tahu. Orang yang menemaninya dan memberikannya makanan, orang asing yang membuat hatinya hangat dan hampir membuatnya menangis.

Kemiripan di wajah anak lelaki itu membuat kesal, seolah ayahnya sendiri yang mengatakannya. Ayah yang tak pernah menatap padanya, yang menganggap kehadirannya tak ada sama sekali. "AAAKKKKKHHHHH!" Boruto berteriak nyaring, menghentikan langkah kakinya, sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya yang banjir keringat dan kekurangan oksigen. Harusnya dia seperti bocah yang lain di umur yang sama, bermain dan bahagia tanpa memikirkan hal yang sulit dipahami. Tanpa harus melakukan segala cara agar ayahnya mau memandangnya.

"Hhhh…. Bo…ruto…, tunggu…," suara terputus-putus terdengar dari arah belakang. Menma berlari tergopoh mengejar Boruto. Tubuhnya sempoyongan, keringat berkucur banyak, napasnya tersengal hebat dan wjahanya tampak pucat. Mengejar Boruto dua kali lebih sulit daripada mengejar kucing.

Melihat Menma yang berlari pelan mengejarnya, Boruto menggemeretakkan giginya. Kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya yang gigih untuk mengejarnya. "JANGAN IKUTI AKU! PERGI SANA!" baru saja sang blonde akan bersiap lari, suara sesuatu yang berbenturan ke atas tanah membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Menma tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, kesakitan sambil menggenggam erat dadanya, dari jauh dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Menma bagai mayat.

Boruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Menma, tarikan nafas yang putus-putus dari sang rambut kelam membuatnya membeku di tempatnya, apalagi begitu wajah anak lelaki itu berubah membiru. "Hei, kau kenapa? Hei, sadarlah!" Boruto terduduk di tanah menyentuh tangan Menma yang berubah sedingin es. "Hei, Menma! Menma! Kak Menma!" panggilnya mulai panik. "SIAPAPUN, TOLONGGGG!" jeritnya histeris, berharap suaranya akan terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Jauh dari pinggiran kota, di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, sebuah cangkir bergambar bunga mawar yang cantik jatuh dari tangan seorang lelaki dewasa. Cangkir itu pecah berkeping-keping, menumpahkan cairan hitam dari dalamnya. Dia meremas perutnya yang terasa nyeri, tepat di bekas luka yang sudah lama sembuh. Pintu kantor terbuka, sang asisten masuk dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, menghampiri sang pemilik perusahaan. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengatakannya, memastikan kalau lelaki dihadapannya benar baik-baik saja.

Naruto menghela napas, berpegangan pada pinggiran meja. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya melamun. Panggilkan orang untuk membersihkan," mintanya pada Shikamaru yang di jawab anggukan patuh. Dia menuju kursinya dengan perlahan, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa nyeri. Tepat di bekas luka yang tak akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

Tak lama Shikamaru masuk dengan seorang _office boy_, lelaki berwajah malas itu meminta untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas dan mengeringkan lantai. Lalu dia menghampiri Naruto di meja dengan setumpuk laporan. "Tuan, Hyuga Neji-sama datang dan ingin bertemu Anda," ucapnya dengan nada suara pelan. "Beliau sudah menunggu di luar," tambahnya melirik pintu ruang kerja Naruto yang terbuka.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang berdiri di pinggir pintu. Wajahnya yang angkuh menunjukkan posisinya sebagai salah satu kebanggaan keluarga Hyuga. Suara langkah kakinya yang masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Naruto, menimbulkan sebuah kecemasan dalam diri sang _blonde_. Seringai angkuh dan pandangan mata merendahkan ditujukan pada adik iparnya, duduk di meja kerja Naruto seenaknya.

"Shikamaru, tinggalkan kami," perintahnya. Dia menatap lelah pada kakak lelaki tampan dihadapannya ini biasaya hanya membawa kerepotan untuknya. Setelah sang asisten dan _office boy_ keluar dari dalam ruangan Naruto, sang blonde menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursi kerja yang empuk. Menatap tajam pada Neji. "Lama tak berjumpa, Kakak Ipar," sapanya dengan dingin.

Neji mendengus, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari tangan kananya. Sepasang mata berwarna _lavender_ menatap tajam sang _blonde_ dari ujung matanya. "Seperti tak senang saja begitu kau melihatku. Cerialah, Adik Ipar."

Sang blonde menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Ada keperluan apa, sampai Kakak repot-repot mendatangiku?" tanyanya sopan, ingin cepat mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

Neji berdiri dan pindah untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Naruto. Sebelah kakinya menopang kaki yang lainnya, "Seperti biasa, ya? Tanpa basa-basi," sindirnya, sudah terbiasa menghadapai sikap Naruto. Sebuah map berwarna cokelat gelap yang sejak tadi dibawanya, dia lemparkan ke atas meja Naruto. "Tetua Hyuga memutuskan untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan sebuah rumah sakit besar. Detailnya ada di dalam berkas, kau baca saja nanti."

Naruto mengambil map yang dilemparkan oleh Neji, membuka isinya tanpa membacanya. Dia melirik sang kakak ipar dengan pandangan mata penuh curiga. "Keputusan para tetua atau keputusanmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto, balas menyindir.

Kedua alis neji saling tertaut, memasang wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat. "Apa sebegitu tidak percayanya kau padaku, Naruto?" sebelah tangannya menyentuh keningnya, seolah sedih.

Tak tertarik untuk menanggapi drama sang kakak ipar, Naruto membuka berkas yang ada di dalam map. "Kalau menguntungkan Hyuga, tanpa perlu kuperiksa kalian bisa langsung bekerja sama."

"Semua setuju kalau kaulah yang akan mengurusnya. Jadi, tanda tanganmu diperlukan, sebagai pemimpin cabang barat perusahaan farmasi Hyuga." Jelas Neji, dia memperhatikan Naruto yang wajahnya mulai berubah setelah membaca berkas yang ada di dalam map. Puas melihat ekspresi sang adik ipar.

"Ini!" Naruto membanting map ke atas meja, sepasang matanya menatap nyalang pada Neji. Penuh emosi yang kapan saja bisa meledak. Dia hampir tak peduli dengan kepentingan Hyuga―walau dia sendiri adalah menantu resmi keluarga Hyuga―tapi begitu membaca berkas yang dibawa oleh Neji, dia tidak bisa untuk tak diam saja. "Apa tujuanmu, Neji?" tanya Naruto, nada suara meninggi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Neji enteng, dia berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan perlahan menghampiri Naruto, "Kenapa kau selalu curiga padaku?" kekehnya, kedua telapak tangannya, menyentuh pundak Naruto, dari belakang dia berbisik kecil pada sang _blonde_. "Ingat perjanjiannya dan aku akan mengawasimu terus, Adik Ipar." Tubuh Naruto menegang, wajahnya berubah keras begitu mendengarkan ucapan dari Neji, membuat sebuah seringai semakin lebar tercetak di wajah pewaris grup Hyuga itu. Neji melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu sang _blonde_, lalu melenggang pergi menuju pintu. Sebelum dia mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari kaca, dia menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh pada Naruto lagi. "Ah, satu lagi. Aku mendapat kabar kalau keponakanku yang manis tidak ada di rumah."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto kaget, sampai reflek berdiri dari duduknya.

"Boruto," Neji menjawab dengan dingin. "Entah dia di culik atau sengaja pergi," lanjutnya penuh penekanan tiap kata. Dia membuka pintu ruang kantor, melambaikan tangannya sambil berbalik pergi. "Aku akan membantu yang lain untuk mencarinya. Sampai jumpa di rumah."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Satu masalah yang dibawa oleh Neji belum selesai, kini datang masalah baru yang datang dari sang anak sulung. Sang blonde melonggarkan kancing kemejanya, saat melihat Shikamaru masuk membawa tumpukan dokumen yang perlu dia periksa lagi.

"Bawakan semua laporan ke rumah Shikamaru," mintanya, dia mengambil jas yang dia gantung di belakang kursi, menaruhnya di lengannya. "Kau ikut aku. Kita harus mencari seorang anak manja yang susah di atur," gumamnya. Walau tak begitu mengerti, Shikamaru mengkuti Naruto, dengan setumpuk berkas dikedua lengannya. Melenggang pergi bersama keluar dari ruang kerja.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Seorang bocah berambut pirang menangis tersedu di luar ruang gawat darurat di sebuah Rumah Sakit. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggu dan tak ada satupun orang yang keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Dia benar-benar takut mengingat bagaimana anak lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu tumbang begitu saja, dengan wajah pucat dan membiru mirip mayat. Jari tangannya, mengusap air mata yang tak henti menetes. Menatap lampu berwarna merah yang ada di luar ruang UGD dengan perasaan cemas bukan main.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya begitu ampu berwarna merah padam. Segerombolan dokter dan perawat dengan masker dan penutup kepala keluar dari dalam ruangan, membawa seorang pasien di atas ranjang. Perawat membawa sang pasien yang tampaknya masih tak sadarkan diri menuju bangsal rawat inap. Baru saja dia akan mengikuti para perawat, seseorang menahan pundaknya. Seorang lelaki menurunkan masker yang dia pakai,tersenyum tipis pada sang bocah berambut _blonde._

"Pelan-pelan saja, temanmu sudah melewati masa kritisnya," ucapnya menenangkan sang bocah, dia berjongkok sejajar sama tinggi dengannya. Dia mengelus lembut pucuk rambut bocah itu, wajah sang bocah sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya jauh di masa lalu.

Sambil menahan tangis lagi, sang bocah menghapus air mata dnegan lengannya. "Terima kasih, kalau tidak ada Paman. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," suaranya bergetar, kembali sesenggukan.

Setelah Menma tak sadarkan diri, Boruto benar-benar panik. Dia hanya bisa berteriak mencari pertolongan sambil terus menggenggam tangan sang rambut kelam. Saat merasakan keputusasaan, seseorang datang karena mendengar teriakannya. Lelaki dihadapannya inilah yang menolong mereka. Saat di Rumah Sakit juga baru diketahuinya kalau paman baik hati adalah seorang dokter. Dia menyuruh Boruto untuk menunggu dengan tenang sampai mereka keluar dari ruang UGD.

Sang dokter berdiri dari duduknya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Boruto. "Ayo kita jenguk sahabatmu," ajaknya yang ditanggapi anggukan dari sang bocah. Sambil berjalan bersama melewati lorong Rumah Sakit yang sepi, sang dokter melirik bocah _blonde_. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Boruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang dokter dengan pandangan mata sembab. "Boruto. Hyuga Boruto," jawabnya membuat sang dokter berambut raven tercengang.

"Apa nama ayahmu, Hyuga Naruto?" tanya sang dokter, kakinya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

Boruto mengangguk mengiyakan, menatap sang dokter heran. "Iya. Paman kenal ayahku?"

Sang dokter tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan gengaman tangannya pada Boruto. Mendorong punggung sang bocah dengan lembut. "Masuklah, tunggu dia sampai sadar."

Sebelum pintu ruang rawat di hadapannya dia buka, sang bocah menoleh pada sang raven. "Siapa nama Paman?"

"Sasuke," jawabnya singkat sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku jas putih yang dia pakai.

Boruto melepaskan pegangannya pada kenop pintu. Menunduk dengan hormat pada sang _raven_. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Paman Sasuke," tingkahnya membuat sang dokter membelalak kecil lalu tersenyum tipis, sama-sama saling menundukkan tubuh.

Boruto tersenyum lebar lalu membuka pintu ruang rawat. Sebelum pintu dihadapan sang dokter tertutup, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berbaring di atas ranjang. Sosok yang membuatnya merasa rindu sekaligus terbelenggu oleh dosa. Sosok yang jauh sangat berharga yang ingin dia rengkuh selamanya.

**.**

**.**

Suara electrocardiography yang terhubung dari tubuh Menma ke sebuh monitor, terus berbunyi nyaring, menggema di ruang Intensive Cardiac Care Unit atau disingkat ICCU. Grafik yang memonitor aktivitas kelistrikan jantung bergerak naik-turun. Masker oksigen untuk membantu bernapas, masih tertempel di hidung serta mulut Menma. Rona wajahnya telah kembali, tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Sepasang mata masih terpejam, belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi.

Seorang bocah _blonde_ mendekatkan kursi yang di dudukinya ke dekat ranjang pasien. Menatap anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan sedih. Kelapanya tertunduk dan tangannya terkepal. Setetes air mata jauh di atas pahanya, kembali menangis. "Maafkan aku, Menma," isaknya. "Gara-gara aku kau jadi…," dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, merasa sangat bersalah.

Saat Menma dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, baru diketahuinya kalau anak lelaki berambut kelam itu menderita penyakit jantung. Sasuke yang memberitahunya, saat dalam perjalanan. Kalau saja saat itu Menma tak menghiraukannya dan tak mengejarnya maka hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi. Dia benar-benar takut melihat Menma yang tak sadarkan diri. Menma sudah baik padanya walau dia terus saja bersikap tak ramah. Mengingat hal itu membuat air matanya kembali menetes deras. Takut kalau Menma tak akan membuka mata selamanya.

"Menma, maaf…," ucapnya lagi, air mata semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Walau berapa kalipun dia menghapusnya, tetap saja air mata tak terbendung. "Menmaaa…." Isakannya semakin keras, menangis sendiri penuh penyesalan. Sebuah sentuhan di lengannya membuat Boruto mengangkat wajahnya, Menma telah sadar, tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Menma!" pintu penjeblak terbuka, seorang lelaki dengan penampilan kacau memasuki ruang ICCU dengan panik. Di belakangnya, Sasuke yang masih lengkap memakai seragam khas dokter menahan tubuhnya agar tak masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Aku akan melepaskan _Sensei_, jika _Sensei_ bisa tenang. Ini ruang rawat," protes sang lelaki berambut _raven,_ menarik lelaki yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya agar dapat keluar dari ruang perawatan.

Kedua bocah lelaki dalam ruangan hanya bisa menatap bingung keduanya. Menma mendengus kecil dan melambai dengan gerakan lemah pada lelaki yang terlihat masih panik itu. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mendorong orang yang dipanggilnya 'Sensei' itu ke luar ruang rawat, lalu mengunci pintu.

Boruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menjauhkan kursi dari ranjang Menma begitu Sasuke menghampir sang pasien. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan masker oksigen. "Apa kau bisa bernapas dengan lancar?" tanyanya lagi yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh sang anak lelaki. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, puas melihat kondisi sang pasien. Dia memeriksa Menma sebentar lalu mengelus lembut rambutnya sebentar dan kembali ke arah pintu, membukanya.

"Menmaaaaa…," seorang lelaki setengah baya menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan begitu pintu ruang ICCU terbuka, memeluk bocah berambut kelam dengan penuh sayang. Setetes air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Menma menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung lelaki dengan tanda luka melintang di wajahnya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Ayah." Ucapnya menenangkan lelaki itu. Dia menghapus air mata di wajah ayahnya dengan tangannya yang masih tertancap jarum infus. "Kalian ini, seperti aku akan mati saja," celetuknya santai.

"MENMA!" tegur sang ayah dan Boruto bebarengan. Keduanya saling menatap keheranan. Tawa kecil dari Menma membuat keduanya tersadar dan saling menundukkan tubuh.

"Ayah, ini Boruto," ucapnya memperkanalkan anak lelaki yang sejak tadi menunggunya sampai sadar. "Boruto, ini ayahku. Umino Iruka," dia memperkenalkan lelaki dengan senyum ramah pada sang bocah _blonde._

Iruka, mengangukkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri Boruto. Tangannya yang besar, menjabat tangan sang bocah dengan mantap, "Terima kasih, aku sudah mendengar kejadiannya dari dokter Sasuke," jelasnya, sepasang mata cokelat madu milik sang lelaki setengah baya terus memandangi Boruto tanpa berkedip. Iruka melepaskan jabat tangannya, menatap sedih pada sang anak yang terbaring di atas ranjang. "Aku sungguh bersyukur, kalau tidak ada Boruto, anakku bisa―"

"Saya yang harusnya minta maaf!" Boruto memutus ucapan Iruka, langsung menundukkan tubuhnya dengan posisi sempurna. Kedua tangannya yang ada di sisi tubuhnya terkepal erat, merasa sangat bersalah. "Gara-gara saya, Menma jadi seperti ini," akunya penuh rasa menyesal.

"Boruto…." Gumam Menma melihat sang bocah blonde yang tampaknya merasa menjadi penyebab kambuhnya dia. Padahal dia tak menyalahkan Boruto, karena kambuhnya penyakitnya karena dirinya sendiri yang terlalu memaksakan diri.

Iruka tersenyum kecil, mengangkat wajah Boruto, menepuk lembut pundak sang bocah. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Bukan gara-gara Boruto. Memang penyakit Menma sedang kambuh," suaranya terdengar lembut, menenangkan sang bocah blonde yang masih merasa tak enak hati.

"Tapi―"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan tiga kali di pintu ruang rawat, membuat ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara. Dokter tampan dengan rambut _raven_ muncul dari balik pintu. Jas putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya, membuatnya terlihat seperti pemain dorama terkenal. "Iruka-_sensei_, bisa kita bicara sebentar di luar?" mintanya, suara baritone-nya mampu membius semua perempuan. Tapi tentu tidak untuk lelaki.

"Baik," jawab Iruka, dia menatap bocah_ blonde_ lagi. "Boruto mau menemani Menma sebentar?" tanyanya yang ditanggapi anggukan dari sang bocah. Iruka tersenyum puas, berjalan ke luar, mengikuti sang dokter.

Setelah kepergian Iruka, Boruto memilih duduk lagi di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang Menma. Wajah sang bocah masih tampak murung, menundukan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Menma. Dari ujung matanya dia dapat melihat tangan Menma yang bergerak-gerak. Keduanya hanya terdiam, kembali yang terdengar hanya suara alat yang terhubung ke tubuh Menma.

"Jangan menangis, anak lelaki tak boleh cengeng," celetuk Menma tiba-tiba.

Sang bocah _blonde_ mengangkat wajah, menoleh pada Menma dengan pandangan sengit andalannya. "Aku tidak menangis!" sangkalnya, membuang muka dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Menma tertawa kecil melihatnya, dia menatap ke langit-langit ruang rawat, terpaku pada sebuah titik jauh di atas sana. "Boruto, terima kasih dan juga maaf," ucap Menma, dia menoleh ke samping, ke arah Boruto yang kaget mendengar ucapannya. "Maaf karena aku menamparmu," tambahnya tak enak hati, menatap pipi sang bocah _blonde_ yang terlihat sedikit memar.

Refleks tangan Boruto menentuh pipinya, bekas tamparan Menma sudah tak terasa lagi. Dia bahkan sudah tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan kejadian itu. "Tidak. Memang akulah yang salah." Jawab Boruto lesu, dia tersenyum lemah pada Menma. "Aku kesal karena mendengar ucapanmu."

Wajah Menma berubah sedih, dia menggenggam erat selimut yang sedang dipakainya. "Maaf," lirihnya kecil.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena hal itu aku jadi sadar," Boruto tersenyum lebar, wajahnya yang mendung sudah berubah ceria, membuat Menma bernapas lega.

Dapat dilihat dari tempatnya berbaring, langit di luar sana sudah berubah gelap. Dia kembali menatap Boruto dengan pandangan mata khawatir. "Sudah malam. Orang rumahmu?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, ayahku yang akan menjemputku," jawabnya jujur. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan memilih menelepon sang ayah terlebih dahulu. Sedikit tak percaya begitu ayahnya bilang yang akan menjemputnya sendiri. Seperti sebuah mimpi di siang bolong. "Entah akan diapakan aku nanti oleh ayah," kedua tangannya bersedekap, sedikit ngeri membayangkan konsekuensi dari apa yang telah dia tuai.

Menma menyentuh tangan Boruto mengenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat ke tubuh dingin bocah _blonde_ yang umurnya di bawahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau ayahmu marah, berarti dia peduli padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sedikit tak percaya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

Melihat reaksi Boruto membuat Menma menghela napas, "Iya," jawabnya meyakinkan, berusaha agar sang bocah berumur 8 tahun itu percaya padanya. "Kalau ayahmu membencimu, dia tak akan repot-repot menjemput anaknya yang suka seenaknya ini," kekeh Menma, menyindir Boruto.

"Maaf saja kalau aku seenaknya," timpalnya kesal, apalagi mendengar Menma semakin nyaring menertawakannya.

Puas menertawakan Boruto, akhirnya Menma kembal terdiam. Bocah _blonde_ juga tampaknya jengah, tak ingin menatap Menma, masih kesal karena menjadi bahan tertawaan sang anak lelaki berambut kelam. "Hei, Boruto," panggilnya membuat sang _blonde_ menoleh. "Kalau kau ingin melarikan diri lagi, pergi saja ke rumahku. Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu," tawarnya dengan senyum lebar, kapan saja siap menampung sang bocah.

Wajah Boruto memerah uap panas keluar dari kepalanya, mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari Menma membuatnya malu. Boruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Menma, baru sadar sejak tadi mereka masih bergandengan, "AP―Bodoh!" gerutunya dengan suara kecil, memalingkah wajahnya . "Dasar orang aneh, padahal kita sebelumnya tak saling mengenal tapi kau terus saja peduli padaku."

"Hn? Habis aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja," jawab Menma jujur, tersenyum lembut pada Boruto.

"Kenapa? Karena kau mengasihaniku?" ada rasa tak suka jika memikirkan bagaimana kalau Menma hanya menatapnya seperti itu. Dia sama sekali tak suka dikasihani oleh orang lain.

"Bukan." Menma menjawab tegas, pandangannya berubah serius. Pelan-pelan dia mencoba duduk di ranjangnya, Boruto membantunya duduk. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa tutup mata melihatmu."

Kedua mata Boruto membelalak mendengar kejujuran dari Menma, dia menundukkan wajahnya, malu. "Dasar aneh," gerutunya pelan, masih bisa di dengar oleh Menma. Membuat sang anak lelaki berambut kelam kembali terkikik.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan di pintu lagi-lagi menginterupsi mereka. Sekarang pelakunya adalah seorang lelaki dewasa berwajah malas dengan _work attire_ berpotongan rapi membungkus tubuhnya. Menma berdiri dari duduknya begitu mengenali sosok yang mendatangi ruangan mereka.

Lelaki berwajah malas menunduk hormat pada keduanya, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu, ta ikut masuk. "Selamat malam, Tuan Muda. Saya datang menjemput Anda," ucapnya sopan, menatap Boruto.

"Paman Shikamaru!" panggilnya, tampak kecewa yang mendatanginya bukan sang ayah, melainkan asistennya. "Ayah…," gumamnya sedih, sepertinya dia terlalu berharap kalau ayahnya benar akan datang. Melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Boruto membuat Menma ikut sedih.

"Ayah Anda menunggu di dalam mobil," lanjut sang asisten, bersiap kapan saja menemani sang tuan muda keluar dari ruang rawat ini.

Wajah sedih Boruto berubah, dia mengulum senyum, tampak berseri-seri, "Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya pada Menma, dibalas acungan jempol oleh sang rambut kelam. Ikut bahagia melihat Boruto bahagia. Sebelum pergi, dia menjabat tangan Menma, menyelipkan selembar kertas berisi nomor ponselnya. "Hubungi aku kapan saja," ucapnya kikuk, melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Menma. Dia berjalan memunggui Menma, sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat, dia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sang pasien dengan wajah merona. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, kak Menma," ucapnya cepat lalu berlari ke luar ruangan.

Tawa Menma kembali meledak, suaranya sampai ke luar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

Begitu menutup pintu ruang rawat, tubuh Boruto merosot ke lantai. Tawa pasien dari dalam ruangan terdengar jelas, wajah bocah berambut _blonde_ merah padam. Tangannya terkepal, meninju lantai di bawahnya dengan kesal, merasa malu sekali. "Sial, tidak keren sama sekali," rutuknya, harusnya dia memanggil nama sang anak lelaki seperti biasa, tanpa embel-embel.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya asisten ayahnya, tubuh lelaki itu sedikit membungkuk. Memperhatikan Boruto dengan khawatir.

Boruto bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya, lalu melenggang pergi. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo!" ajaknya dengan ketus. Kakinya menghentak-hentak dengan keras, membuat beberapa pasien dan suster yang lewat di lorong Rumah Sakit mengernyit tak suka, terganggu karena tingkahnya.

Di depan ruang jaga, sepasang mata sang _blonde_ melihat dua orang lelaki dewasa yang berbincang dengan wajah serius. Melihat kehadiran bocah, membuat keduanya menghentikan pembicaraan. Iruka tersenyum lembut pada Boruto, membuat sang bocah bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, Boruto memilih untuk menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Nak Boruto sudah mau pulang?" Iruka menghampiri Boruto, tersenyum sekilas pada lelaki di belakang sang bocah.

"Iya, Paman Iruka," jawab Boruto, sang bocah menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, grogi. "Maaf sudah merepotkan," dia kembali menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam pada Iruka dan Sasuke, merasa menyesal dengan kejadian yang sudah menimpa Menma.

Iruka menyentuh bahu Boruto, lalu memeluk bocah itu dengan penuh sayang. "Malah paman yang merepotkan kau," dia melepaskan pelukannya, mengacak-acak rambut Boruto dengan sayang, membuat bocah itu cemberut karena rambutnya berantakan. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Boruto menganggukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Setelah rapi, dia melirik-lirik Iruka, "Apa nanti saya boleh menjenguknya lagi?" tanyanya malu-malu, semburat merah jambu tipis tercetak di pipi gembilnya.

Kedua mata Iruka melebar sedetik lalu tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Tentu saja, Menma pasti akan senang sekali," jawabnya, mengizinkan sang bocah untuk datang lagi.

Mendengar persetujuan dari ayah Menma yang mengizinkannya berkunjung lagi, membuatnya mengulum senyum. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk terakhir kali pada Iruka dan Sasuke sebelum undur diri. Lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar bersama asisten ayahnya.

Tanpa diketahui sang bocah, Sasuke menatap tak berkedip sejak tadi. Memperhatikan Boruto sampai ke luar dari pintu. Ingin rasanya dia berlari mengejar bocah itu, mengikutinya. Dia tahu benar apa yang ada di luar Rumah Sakit, sebuah mobil sedan gelap menunggu sang bocah dengan seorang lelaki dewasa di dalamnya. Ini mungkin kesempatannya untuk dapat menemui orang itu.

"Dokter Sasuke?"

Panggilan dari Iruka membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan, segera dia menatap sang lelaki yang pernah menjadi gurunya itu. Kembali memfokuskan diri dalam pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti, "Hn, maaf. Sampai mana kita tadi?" tangan sang _raven_ terkepal erat, menahan dirinya untuk tak bertindak lebih jauh. Menahan hasratnya untuk menemui seseorang yang dia rindukan.

**.**

**.**

Tepat di depan Rumah Sakit, sebuah mobil sedan berkaca gelap terparkir. Seorang supir merangkap asisten seorang direktur salah satu anak perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang farmasi, membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk tuan mudanya. Sang bocah tampak ragu saat masuk, di dalam seorang lelaki dewasa menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah kesal, sudah menunggu sang anak sedari tadi.

Boruto akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah Shikamaru mendorong punggungnya dengan lembut. Begitu pintu mobil tertutup dan mesin mobil dinyalakan, segera mereka melesat ke jalanan ibu kota. Boruto hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, duduk menempel pada pintu mobil, tak ingin dekat-dekat sang ayah. Ingin rasanya segera sampai rumah, keheningan ini mirip ketenangan sebelum badai, membuat sang bocah takut.

Shikamaru dapat melihat kecanggungan keduanya dari kaca spion, serta aura menekan yang membuat dada sesak. "Tuan Muda hebat sekali, Tuan." Shikamaru memecah keheningan, kedua matanya kembali fokus menatap jalan di depannya. "Saya mendengarnya dari reseptionis, kalau Boruto-sama menyelamatkan nyawa seorang pasien serangan jantung," lanjutnya, memuji sang tuan ketegangan yang tercipta di kursi belakang penumpang sedikit mencair. "Berkat Boruto-sama, nyawa pasien itu terselamatkan," tambahnya, benar-benar bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah berumur 8 tahun.

"Yang menyelamatkan dokter Sa―"

"Kau merasa sudah hebat?" putus Naruto ketus, memotong ucapan sang anak. Dia dapat melihat dari ujung matanya, replika yang mirip sepertinya itu menatap padanya dengan kaget. "Tingkahmu sudah membuat banyak orang kerepotan. Pikirkan tindakanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak! Pikirkan nama keluarga kita kalau kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak, sadari posisimu kalau kau adalah anggota keluarga Hyuga!" kesal Naruto, menceramahi sang anak. "Dewasalah dan jangan kekanakan! Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku akan benar-benar mengurungmu di dalam rumah!"

Boruto menundukkan wajahnya, kata-kata ayahnya membuatnya ngilu, tak berani menjawab. Dia menggemeretakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal, menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada pelukan hangat, tak ada kata-kata yang manis, tak ada pandangan lembut yang menentramkan, semuanya tak ada di diri ayahnya, tak ada rasa seperti itu untuknya, untuk seorang anak yang baru menginjak umur 8 tahun yang masih perlu kasih sayang.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Shikamaru melaju cepat, sepasang mata malasnya melihat suasana yang berat di kursi penumpang dari kaca spion. Tak berani untuk ikut campur dan hanya bisa memandang miris sang tuan muda yang tampak terpukul. Secepatnya sang asisten mengemudikan mobil, tak perlu waktu lama sampai akhirnya mobi mewah itu berhenti tepat di bangunan mewah.

Pintu belakang terbuka begitu mobil berhenti, Boruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar, sampai-sampai membuat Shikamaru berjengit. Naruto hanya memandang dingin punggung sang anak yang masuk ke dalam rumah, tak menghiraukan ibu dan adiknya yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu depan dengan wajah cemas. Hinata memandang sang suami dengan seulas senyum kecil yang terkembang di bibirnya, lalu masuk diikuti sang anak perempuan ke dalam rumah.

"Naruto-sama?" tegur Shikamaru, melihat sang atasan tak beranjak dari kursinya, padahal mereka sudah sampai.

Naruto kembali menatap lurus ke depan, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang bersandar di jendela mobil. Memberikan sebuah perintah untuk sang asisten. "Antar aku ke kantor!" Sepasang mata milik sang _blonde_ terpejam saat mobil itu membawanya kembali pergi, memunggungi istana besar di belakangnya. Tangannya yang bebas terkepal, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

**.**

**.**

Dalam kediaman Hyuga sendiri, setelah turun dari mobil, Boruto bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Setengah berlari saat menuju ke lantai dua, tak menghiraukan ibu dan adiknya yang memandangnya dengan cemas, sekaligus lega. Dia tetap menundukkan kepala, tak ingin dua orang yang disayanginya melihat wajahnya yang kacau. Tak menghiraukan panggilan mereka yang khawatir di belakangnya. Begitu sampai di kamar, dia mengunci pintunya, menghambur ke atas ranjang dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Boruto!" Ibunya mengetuk pintu bercat orange dengan kuat, berharap sang anak mau keluar.

Gadis kecil berambut pendek juga mengikuti sang ibu, mengetuk kamar kakanya dengan tangannya yang mungil, "Kak Boluto!" ucapnya cadel, "Kak Boluto!" lanjutnya memanggil sang kakak.

Sang ibu menghentikan ketukannya di pintu, menatap sedih saat tak ada tanda kalau sang anak mau keluar menemui mereka. Sang anak perempuan juga ikut menghentikan ketukannya, mendongak menatap ibunya, lalu memegang pergelangan tangan sang ibu. Hinata tersenyum kecil pada sang anak perempuan, menggandeng tangan mungil puterinya dan melangkah menjauhi kamar sang putera. Dia paham, sang anak butuh waktu untuk menemui mereka.

**.**

**.**

Setelah keributan di depan pintu kamarnya tak terdengar, Boruto mengenyahkan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, pelan-pelan mencoba duduk di ranjangnya. Tangannya terkepal erat sampai membuat telapak tanganya terluka, tetesan air membasahi seprai di bawahnya, asalnya dari sepasang matanya. Bibirnya dia katup dengan kuat, mencegah isak tangis keluar dari bibirnya.

Di dalam kamar yang gelap, bocah berumur 8 tahun menangis seorang diri. Meraung dalam diam, mengeluarkan semua emosi dalam dirinya lewat tetesan air mata. Membuang semua impian konyolnya lewat butir bening yang mengalir turun dari pipinya. Mengenyahkan semuanya yang dulu menjadi obsesi terbesarnya. Lalu, senyum seseorang terbersit di kepalanya, senyum anak lelaki yang saat ini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, juga kata-kata dari anak itu yang membuat hatinya mantap. Seseorang yang sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menunjukkan kebenaran yang harus dia percayai.

Boruto menampar kedua pipinya dengan keras, sampai memerah. Rasa sakit tak dihiraukan, tergesa menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan lengannya. Matanya sembab, tapi pancaran dari kedua matanya berubah tajam, berkilat penuh tekad di dalamnya. Tekad yang berkobar semakin besar dan terus membesar. Tekad yang muncul untuk seseorang yang ingin terus dia lihat senyumnya, untuk Menma.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang lelaki berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit yang hampir sepi. Hanya ada beberapa suster yang mendapat tugas jaga malam dan memeriksa pasien, mereka tersenyum ramah saat berpapasan dengan keduanya. Salah satu dari mereka yang memakai jas putih, memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jas yang dipakainya, berjalan penuh percaya diri. Mata kelamnya melirik lelaki setengah baya yang berjalan di sampingnya, memperhatikan wajah penuh senyum dari lelaki yang pernah menjadi wali kelasnya saat SMA dulu.

Kaki lelaki berjas putih berhenti melangkah secara tiba-tiba saat tepat di depan ruang rawat seorang pasien bernama Menma. Membuat lelaki yang sejak tadi berjalan beriringan dengannya ikut terdiam, menatapnya bingung.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Iruka-_sensei_ pulang dan beristirahat," wajah sang _raven_ yang memakai jas putih tertunduk sebentar, lalu terangkat, menatap dengan tatapan tajam pada sang lelaki setengah baya. "Biar aku yang menjaga Menma," suaranya terdengar jelas dan lantang, tapi ada sedikit getar yang janggal saat nama seorang anak lelaki disebutnya.

Iruka sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut sang dokter. Menatap teduh pada mantan anak didiknya itu, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak itu, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimanapun aku ini ayahnya," dia menjawab dengan suara tegas, menolak usul dari Sasuke. "Aku akan menjaganya sampai dia sehat."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya begitu mendapat penolakan dari lawan bicaranya. "Bicara apa Anda!" bentaknya tiba-tiba, suaranya nyaring menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit yang sepi. Matanya menatap nyalang pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Tak ada Anda pun, masih ada saya di sini! Karena saya ayahnya!" akunya, suaranya berapi-api. Menepuk dirinya sendiri. Emosi tiba-tiba membakarnya, penolakan dari Iruka menjadi pemicunya. Emosi yang sudah sejak lama tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada seorangpun, keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, emosi yang sudah sejak lama dia buang dan simpan dalam kotak paling dasar dalam hatinya.

Iruka sama sekali tak menjawab, membuat Sasuke penasaran. Wajahnya terangkat, sepasang mata berwarna cokelat gelap menatapnya miris. Tatapan mata yang paling tak disukainya. Tatapan mata mengasihani bercampur dengan sedikit kebencian.

"…." Iruka mengalihkan kontak matanya pada Sasuke, menghela napas panjang. Bicara dengan Sasuke terasa dua kali melelahkan, dibanding harus merawat sorang bocah yang saat ini terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sepasang matanya menatap ujung sepatu yang dipakainya. Hanya diam tak tertarik untuk membalas ucapan sang dokter. Sampai sebuah suara samar terdengar dari balik pintu ruang rawat, membuat kedua lelaki itu bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ngg, Ayah…Ayah…." Seorang bocah dengan rambut gelap memanggil-manggil. Matanya masih terpejam, tangannya terulur mencari-cari keberadaan ayahnya. Setengah terjaga dari tidurnya, mencari perlindungan dari rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya yang terlihat kering, di antara pandangannya yang memburam, memeluk lelaki setengah baya berhati paling lembut sedunia. "Ayah…." Dia mendesah lega, setelah pelukan dari orang yang dipanggilnya ayah menenangkannya, membuat matanya kembali berat. Terpejam dalam rasa perlindungan dan kasih sayang.

Iruka memeluknya posesif, menjaga anak semata wayangnya dalam peluk sayang, "Ayah ada di sini, tenanglah," tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung sang anak, suaranya yang lembut menenangkan dan membuat sang anak kembali tertidur, seperti saat sang anak lelaki masih balita. Di matanya, anak yang ada dalam pelukannya tetap seperti bayi yang tak bisa apa-apa, yang dia jaga dan besarkan penuh kasih sayang, yang tak dia biarkan orang lain merebutnya. Anaknya satu-satunya, miliknya. Walau darah tak terhubung dari nadi keduanya.

Sasuke terdiam di depan pintu, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Menyaksikan semuanya sejak tadi dari tempatnya berdiri, seperti orang bodoh. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, selain hanya diam dan melihat dengan pandangan nanar. Dia tahu, semua emosinya, semua keegoisannya tak berarti, karena sejak lama dia sudah membuang semuanya. Cahaya mentari satu-satunya yang harusnya dia jaga, tak ada dalam genggamannya. Balasan setimpal untuk seorang pendosa sepertinya yang tak layak menggenggam kebahagiaan.

Tangan sang _raven_ terkepal, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi ruang perawatan. Jas putihnya berkibar di belakang tubuhnya. Kembali dalam kenyataan, menggenggam rasa penyesalan dalam gelapnya kesendirian.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk ke jendela kaca. Membuat seorang lelaki yang sejak semalam tertidur di atas sofa terjaga, cahayanya terlalu silau, membuat matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk buta sesaat. Dia mencoba duduk, tubuhnya terasa pegal dan penampilannya berantakan. Mungkin nanti ia akan meminta sang asisten untuk merombak kantor kerjanya, agar dibuat sebuah ruang istirahat dengan tempat tidur yang empuk.

Bukan karena ingin menghindar dari masalah sang anak sulung, maka dia tidur di kantor. Karena memang banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya. Bertumpuk-tumpuk, tingginya menjulang ke atas. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh istri dan anaknya padanya, dia tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan sempurna.

Naruto bersandar di punggung sofa, menatap berkas di atas meja. Isinya sama sekali belum dia lihat. Bukan karena dia sibuk, tapi ada rasa enggan membukanya. Mengintip isinya pun perlu sedikit kekuatan. Walau waktu sudah berlalu, tapi tetap rasa perih luka tak akan hilang. Sebelah lengan sang _blonde_ menutup kedua matanya. Teringat cerita manis dahulu kala.

**Flash back.**

_Seorang pemuda berambut blonde berdiri di depan gedung Fakultas Kedokteran Konoha. Dia berdiri di salah satu pilar gedung, hampir 3 jam dia berdiri di sana. Dinginnya udara dan salju yang tak henti turun, tak dihiraukannya. Sedikit mengigil, dia memperbaiki syal berwarna biru yang dipakainya di leher, membuatnya sedikit hangat. Uap hangat beberapa kali keluar dari bibirnya yang kering._

_Bukan tanpa alasan mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi itu berada di gedung fakultas lain. Tentu bukan karena tersesat. Dia menunggu seorang pemuda yang sudah sejak awal masuk kuliah dikejarnya. Pemuda yang diakunya secara sepihak sebagai saingannya. Pemuda yang membuat sepasang matanya tak teralihkan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Teme!" panggilnya dengan suara nyaring saat melihat pemuda itu keluar dari dalam fakultas dengan jaket tebal. Sedikit berlari dia menghampiri pemuda itu, senyum terkulum di bibirnya, tertutup syal yang dipakainya. Wajahnya meghangat saat melihat sang raven._

_Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pemuda yang suaranya sangat dia hapal. Kedua alisnya mengernyit tajam memperhatikan langkah riang bersepatu boot pemuda blonde yang menghampirinya. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam jaket tebal yang dipakainya. "Kenapa kau ke sini, Dobe? Kembali ke kandangmu sana," tangannya menunjuk ke arah jalan menuju Fakultas Ekonomi._

"_Kau pikir aku apa!" kesalnya, memberikan jari tengah untuk pemuda tampan di hadapannya._

_Sasuke menghela napas, merasa lelah setiap kali pemuda blonde mendatanginya. Entah hari ini persaingan bodoh apa lagi yang dipaksakan oleh Naruto untuknya. Dia terlalu malas untuk meladeni sang blonde di saat udara dingin seperti ini. "Kau mau apa lagi? Jangan ganggu, aku sibuk," Sasuke berkacak pinggang, sebelah tangannya membuat gerakan mengusir pemuda itu. "Aduh!" tiba-tiba sesuatu terlempar ke kepala Sasuke, membuatnya mengaduh. Tangannya mengusap kepalanya, dilihatnya sebuah buku bersampul putih terjatuh dikakinya. Dia ambil dan menatap sang pelempar buku. "Ini?" kedua matanya melebar, melihat buku saku kedokteran yang sudah lama dicarinya. _

"_Hadiahmu!" jawabnya ketus, tak berani menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih merah._

_Kedua alis Sasuke semakin mengernyit, "Hn?" Sasuke bingung, entah hadiah apa yang dimaksud sang blonde. Apakah hadiah tantangan makan sushi tempo hari atau hadiah yang paling lama bertahan dalam ofuro? Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia membuka-buka buku itu dan menemukan selembar foto di tengah halaman buku. "Ini untuk apa?" dia menunjukkan foto itu pada Naruto. Foto pemuda blonde lah yang diselipkan di dalam buku. Foto saat sang pemuda berlibur di pulau tropis, terlihat pemandangan laut berwarna biru di belakangnya._

_Uap panas keluar dari wajah Naruto, bibirnya terbuka-tutup, mirip ikan koi yang kekurangan air. Dia menunjuk Sasuke dengan tak sopan, "Bonus! Anggap itu sebagai jimat keberuntungan saat nantinya kau ujian," jelasnya grogi, lalu berbalik ingin cepat-cepat kabur._

_Sasuke menyelipkan foto itu lagi ke tempat asalnya, lalu memasukkan buku itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Nilaiku bisa jelek kalau ada foto ini di sini," celetuknya membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti._

"_Aku dengar, Teme!" menahan malu, Naruto berbalik dan mulai menyerang sang pemuda dengan bola salju yang tak henti dilemparkannya. Dia tak peduli makian yang meluncur manis di bibir pemuda itu. Tertawa bahagia di bawah hujan salju, merasa hangat di udara yang membekukan tulang. Masih tidak tahu apa-apa dengan takdir yang akan membawanya di kemudian hari, karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

**End flashback.**

"Wah ternyata kau menginap di kantor, Naruto-kun?" suara dari lelaki tampan, berambut panjang, menyadarkan sesosok lelaki yang tampak kelelahan di sofa.

Naruto sedikit terkesiap, menurunkan lengannya dari wajahnya. Melihat Hyuga Neji―pewaris sah dari kerajaan bisnis Hyuga―sedang berkacak pinggang menatap dirinya dengan tajam. "Ada perlu apa, Kakak Ipar?" tanyanya sedikit malas. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar kecil di ujung ruangan, ingin membersihkan diri.

Neji mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar kecil, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu yang sengaja di buka. Sang adik ipar sedang membasuh wajah di air keran, dalam westafel berwarna perak. "Adikku mencemaskanmu, pulanglah ke rumah," jelasnya, mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. "Dan sepertinya kau perlu bicara banyak dengan keponakanku tersayang," lanjutnya, mengubah suaranya sedingin mungkin. Teringat bagaimana kondisi sang keponakan setelah di jemput Naruto, karena kabur dari rumah.

Naruto mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir di dekat wastafel, mengeringkan wajahnya yang terasa segar. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi dengannya," ditaruhnya lagi handul dalam tempatnya. Melewati Neji yang masih bersandar di pintu, menuju meja kerjanya yang berantakan.

Neji kembali mengikuti Naruto, bersedekap di belakang sosok lelaki blonde yang sedang membereskan berkas-berkas. "Bertindaklah seperti seorang ayah," nada suaranya meninggi, menyipitkan matanya, tak suka dengan tindak-tanduk menantu keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Naruto mendengus mendengar ucapan dari Neji, setelah memasukkan berkas terakhir ke dalam tas kerjanya. Dia memutar tubuh, saling menatap sengit pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Jangan mengguruiku soal mendidik anak atau 'bagaimana cara menjadi ayah yang baik', saat kau sendiri belum menikah, Kakak Ipar," balasnya sinis, ujung jarinya menyentuh tubuh Neji, menunjuk sang kakak ipar. "Bagiku, apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini sudah sesuai. Jadi, tolong jangan ikut campur mengenai urusan keluargaku," balas Naruto, nada suaranya memperingatkan.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan keluargamu, kau bilang?" Neji maju selangkah, menepis jari Naruto yang masih menunjuk ke tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nyalang penuh kobar amarah yang coba dia tekan. "Keluargamu adalah keluargaku juga, jangan lupa kalau kau hanya seseorang yang diangkat menjadi menantu keluarga Hyuuga. Tanpaku, mungkin kau sudah hidup menggelandang atau lebih buruknya gila karena anak―" Neji memotong ucapannya, menatap perut Naruto dengan sinis.

Tak bisa dihindari, tiba-tiba saja dengan gerakan cepat kepala Neji terbentur ke dinding. Sebuah tangan berkulit tan menahan kepala lelaki itu. Kedua tangan pewaris Hyuga mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, merasakan tekanan mengerikan dari kepalanya yang ditahan oleh Naruto. Dia bisa melihat sepasang mata langit yang menggelap, Naruto menggemeretakkan giginya, tak mengurangi kekuatannya untuk terus menghimpit kepala sang kakak ipar ke dinding. Hampir hilang akal.

Naruto mendesis, melonggarkan cengkeramanya. "Suasana hatiku sedang jelek, Neji. Bukankah aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu?" dia menatap Neji merendahkan, sang kakak ipar menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat perbuatannya. Tak memanggil lelaki itu dengan sopan, habis kesabaran. "Inilah yang bisa aku bayar sebagai balasan atas rasa murah hatimu padaku di waktu lalu. Tentang keluargaku, akulah yang akan mengurusnya, jadi jangan ikut campur," ucapnya untuk terahir kalinya sebelum membanting pintu kantor dengan keras, meninggalkan sang kakak ipar yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sarapan pagi, tak biasanya sang nyonya pemilik rumah Hyuga mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. Biasanya wanita cantik dengan rambut violet panjang, akan menghabiskan waktu di kebun, duduk di kursi taman, membaca buku dengan secangkir teh menemaninya. Tapi, karena sejak semalam sang suami tak pulang dan tak memberikan kabar, tidurnya jadi tak nyenyak, bangun pagi pun gelisah. Matanya selalu menatap telepon yang di taruh di atas meja bundar, menunggunya berdering.

Melihat kegelisahan adiknya, maka sang kakak memutuskan untuk mencari suami Hinata. Menyuruh sang adik menunggu telepon darinya, jika sudah menemukan sang suami tercinta maka dia akan segera dihubungi. Hinata sudah menyiapkan serentetan ceramah panjang karena sang suami tak menghubunginya dan tak bisa dihubunginya. Tak tahukah betapa khawatirnya dia.

KRIIIINGGGG!

Hinata langsung menyambar telepon di ujung ruangan, sura telepon berwarna putih itu menggema di ruang yang sepi. Suara sang kakak terdengar dari ujung telepon. "Iya, baik," Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, membuat poni rambutnya bergoyang seirama. Wajahnya berubah cerah, awan mendung tersingkir begitu kabar baik datang dari sang kakak, memuat seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, kak Neji," Hinata menutup telepon, desah lega keluar dari bibirnya yang senada dengan kuncup mawar.

Begitu telepon tertutup, seorang bocah perempuan datang dan menghampiri sang ibu. Lengan gaun renda berwarna gading terangkat, menarik kecil baju yang dipakai ibunya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk boneka berbentuk bunga matahari. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap ibunya dengan bola mata besar.

"Ibu, kapan ayah pulang?" tanya bocah perempuan berumur 5 tahun. Penampilannya mirip sang ibu saat masih kecil.

Hinata berlutut, sama tinggi dengan sang bocah. Wanita itu tersenyum, mengelus lembut pucuk rambut sang anak perempuan. "Mungkin nanti malam, sekarang ini ayah sedang sangat sibuk. Jadi, Himawari harus bersabar, ya?" jelasnya, meminta sang anak mengerti. Walau dia tahu benar, ada rasa kecewa di dalam bola mata sang anak. "Kakakmu?" tanya Hinata, bangkit dari posisinya, menepuk-nepuk lututunya.

Himawari memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan segala tingkah laku sang ibu. "Kakak, sejak semalam tidak mau ke lual kamal," jawabnya tak jelas karena tak bisa menyebut huruf 'r'.

Wanita dengan anak 2, menyelipkan helai violet di belakang telinga. Sekali lagi mengelus kepala sang anak. "Himawari bermain sendiri dulu, ya? Ibu mau melihat kakakmu," mintanya yang di jawab anggukan oleh sang anak.

Himawari menuju ruang bermain dengan berlari kecil, beberapa pelayan menemaninya bermain boneka. Sedangkan Hinata, dia menuju lantai dua. Menaiki anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah mahal. Menuju lorong di sebelah timur rumah besar dan berhenti tepat di kamar paling ujung. Buku-buku jarinya, mengetuk pintu berwarna _orange_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Boruto?" panggilnya, tangannya menyambar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Hinata membukanya perlahan, mengintip ke dalam kamar. "Ibu masuk, ya?" tanpa menunggu pesetujuan sang pemilik kamar, Hinata memasuki kamar. Satu hal yang membuat kedua alisnya mengernyit, kamar sang anak berantakan. Banyak buku berhamburan.

Merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya, Boruto menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat sang ibu memunguti buku di lantai satu per satu. "Selamat pagi, Ibu," sapanya dari meja belajar. Sejak tadi terlalu fokus dengan buku bersampul tebal di tangannya.

Hinata menaruh tumpukan buku yang berhasil dipungutnya ke atas meja belajar Boruto. Mengelus lembut rambut blonde sang anak. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ayahmu memang seperti itu, tapi dia peduli padamu," jelasnya, sebuah senyum tipis merekah. "Begitu tahu kau hilang, dia mencarimu dan tampak lega begitu kau meneleponnya," lanjutnya, membuat kedua bola mata sang anak melebar sesaat. Dia sendiri tak percaya, baru kali ini melihat sang suami terlihat panik. Tapi, dilain pihak merasa lega, karena ternyata sang suami peduli pada anak mereka.

"Iya, aku tahu, Bu." Boruto menjawab dengan tenang, kembali asik dengan bacaannya.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak menyangka hanya seperti itu tanggapan dari sang anak. Melihat Boruto tak menangis karena ayahnya saja, sudah membuatnya terheran-heran. Biasanya sang anak akan mogok makan dan keluar dengan mata sembab, lalu mencari cara untuk melakukan hal yang kira-kira dapat menarik perhatian ayahnya.

Sang ibu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, ingin melihat apa yang sedang dibaca sang anak, sampai membuat Boruto begitu serius membaca untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kamarmu berantakan sekali," sepasang mata Hinata menatap ke seluruh sudut kamar, masih banyak buku yang belum dirapikan. Sepertinya, semua buku dibawanya dari perpustakaan yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Ah, aku sedang sedikit penasaran dengan sesuatu," jawabnya, sedikit tak nyaman dengan kehadiran ibunya dibelakang tubuhnya. "Yah Ibu tahu, kemarin aku―"

"Ya, ibu tahu," potong Hinata. Dia sudah mendapat laporannya dari asisten Naruto. Tentang bagaimana sang anak menyelamatkan temannya yang mengalami kambuh karena penyakit jantung. Sepasang matanya melirik judul buku yang baru saja di bereskan. Semua buku mengenai penyakit jantung, bacaan yang terlalu berat untuk anak seumuran Boruto. "Jadi, kau mulai serius belajar untuk temanmu itu?" goda sang ibu, mengerti kenapa sang anak bertingkah tak seperti biasanya. Sekaligus merasa senang, karena ada hal lain yang akhirnya dikejar sang anak, selain mengais perhatian ayahnya.

"Ti―Tidak kok!" Boruto menjawab terbata, wajahnya merah padam. Buku yang sebelumnya dia baca, ditutupnya keras. "Ayah?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menoleh pada ibunya lagi, kedua alisnya tertukik tajam, tak berani menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata ibunya.

Hinata menghela napas, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul cokelat di dekat kaki kursi sang anak. "Ayahmu tidak pulang, sepertinya ada urusan pekerjaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor," ditaruhnya buku itu di atas tumpukan buku yang sebelumnya sudah dia susun di atas meja sang anak.

Sang anak menggigit bibir, jari-jarinya saling tertaut. Menatap ibunya takut-takut, "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh menjenguk temanku?" tanyanya sedikit penuh harap. "Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya dengan nada memelas.

"Ibu rasa tidak apa-apa, asal ada yang mengantarmu," Hinata menahan tawa melihat wajah sang anak yang mirip anak anjing. "Tapi ibu harus mengantar Himawari ke rumah temannya yang berulang tahun. Bagaimana, ya?" sang ibu bergumam, bingung harus bagaimana. Baru mengingat dia harus menemani sang bungsu.

"Biar aku yang antar," jawab sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Kak Neji," panggil Hinata, tersenyum senang melihat kehadiran sang kakak. Dia menghampiri lelaki yang yang bersandar di pintu kamar.

Bocah berambut blonde berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan Neji, sang paman menggendongnya tinggi. "Benarkah? Paman Neji serius mau mengantarku?" tanyanya sedikit tak percaya. Bola matanya membesar, mengeluarkan aura yang tak terbantahkan.

"Tentu saja," Neji menurunkan sang keponakan, mencubit pelan kedua pipi bocah itu dengan gemas. "Untuk keponakanku yang manis apapun akan kulakukan."

"Terima kasihhhh," Boruto memeluk erat leher sang paman. Setelahnya dia berlari menuju ke lemari, mengganti pakaian dengan tergesa, paman dan ibunya hanya menghela napas melihat keceriaan bocah itu sedikit lebih tinggi daripada biasanya.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan kak Neji," ucap Hinata tak enak. Setelah meminta tolong tentang suaminya, sekarang sang kakak menolongnya untuk menjaga anaknya. Hinata tahu Neji memang sedang mengambil cuti, tapi kalau seperti ini sama saja kakaknya itu seperti sedang tak libur.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantung celana yang dipakainya. "Tidak apa, aku bosan kalau hanya diam sama." Selagi menunggu Boruto yang sibuk memilih pakaian, Neji menatap adik perempuannya yang tak henti tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anaknya. "Hinata," panggilnya membuat sang adik menoleh padanya.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata serius.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, kedua alisnya terangkat mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kakak. "Iya," jawabnya mengangguk bersemangat. "Setiap hari aku sangat bahagia."

Jawaban serta senyum merekah sang adik, cukup meyakinkannya untuk tak bertindak lebih jauh. Dia tak peduli dengan adik iparnya, tapi jika sedikit saja dia melihat raut sedih di wajah adik kesayangan, maka dia tak akan segan untuk membalas dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan. Tak peduli jika perlakuannya pada sang adik ipar akan membuatnya dibenci oleh Hinata. Selama dia bisa menyingkirkan awan mendung di wajah adiknya, apapun akan dilakukannya. Tak peduli jika cara kotor menjadi petunjuknya. Demi Hinata-nya.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kaki melangkah di koridor terlarang Rumah Sakit besar, milik yayasan keluarga Uchiha. Semua mata para pegawai menatap lelaki dengan rambut raven, salah seorang yang menjadi dokter di rumah sakit tercanggih di Jepang. Koridor paling atas Rumah Sakit, tempat para staff khusus dan direktur. Aroma dari pembersih lantai, membuat sang raven teringat kejadian di masa lalu. Saat dia masih kecil, bermain bersama sang kakak di tempat kerja ayah mereka.

Sang raven menghembuskan napas panjang, berhenti tepat di depan pintu bercat cokelat muda. Papan nama berwarna emas tertempel di dindingnya, bertuliskan 'Direktur Uchiha'. Tak ada pegawai yang berani menyapa kehadirannya di tempat itu. Semua saling berbisik kecil, membicarakannya di balik meja.

Sebelah tangan sang _raven_, dikeluarkannya dari kantung jas putih kebanggaan. Mengetuk bidang datar dengan keras, meminta izin untuk masuk. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban sang pemilik ruang kerja, dia memutar kenop pintu, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dua kali lebih besar daripada ruang prakteknya. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang pertama terlihat saat pintu dibuka. Lelaki dengan wajah tampan, duduk di kursi berwarna hitam, dibalik meja kerja besar. Kaca mata bergagang hitam bertengger di hidungnya, tak terusik dengan kedatangan tamu yang tak diundangnya, asik memeriksa laporan dari layar laptopnya.

Jari-jarinya berhenti menari di atas keyboard, melirik sekilas lelaki berambut _raven_ yang baru saja menutup pintu. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik saudara kandungnya yang tampak kaku daripada biasanya. "Ada angin apa, kau kemari, Adikku?" kacamata yang dipakainya, dia lepas dan ditaruh di dekat laptopnya. Menatap sang_ raven_ yang berdiri di depannya, tak ada niatan untuk mempersilahkan sang adik duduk.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kembali ke dalam saku jas. Menatap sang kakak dengan dingin. "Aku mendengar kabar, kalau Rumah Sakit kita akan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Hyuga. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya mencoba tenang, walau getar suara yang berbeda disadari sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi membuka sedikit bibirnya, lalu ditutupnya lagi. Menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi yang empuk. Kesepuluh jarinya saling tertaut, menggunakan lengan kursi untuk menopang kedua siku tangannya. "Darimana kau mendengarnya?" tanya Itachi, habis pikir, padahal berita itu sangat dirahasiakan.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, memandang sang kakak tak berkedip. Udara dingin terasa menghembus diantara keduanya. "Berita cepat tersebar. Apalagi jika kau ada di lantai bawah."

Itachi mendengus, mungkin dia perlu merombak pegawai di lantai terlarang untuk ke sekian kalinya lagi. "Lalu kau mau apa, kalau memang hal itu benar?"

"Aku ingin dengar _detailnya_," jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Dia dapat melihat kedua alis kakaknya mengerut, menatapnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya.

"Itu urusan orang dalam," Itachi mematikan laptopnya, menutupnya dengan perlahan. Dia tak suka kilat aneh yang terpancar di sepasang mata kelam adiknya. "Tugas seorang dokter, melayani pasien yang membutuhkan. Itu tugasmu. Lalu tugasku―"

"Biarkan aku ikut serta di dalamnya," potong Sasuke tegas. Hanya hal ini yang bisa membawanya kembali bertemu dengan sosok itu dan tak akan dia lewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Apa?" raut wajah Itachi berubah kesal. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti tak akan berkutik, kecuali sang adik. Dia tak mengerti apa yang ingin dicapai Sasuke, padahal selama ini adiknya itu terus menolak membantunya mengurusi berkas dan memilih terjun sebagai dokter. Setiap kali ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuga, selalu saja adiknya jadi tak bisa tenang.

"Perjanjian kerjasama, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Melihat keseriusan dari sorot mata sang adik, membuatnya kesal sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Itachi membuka laci dan melemparkan berkas yang diambilnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Membuat isi dalam berkas berceceran di lantai. "Ada harga yang harus kau bayar, jika kau benar-benar mau melakukannya."

Sasuke berjongkok, mengumpulkan satu persatu kertas dari dalam map berwarna kuning. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, Kakak." Jawabnya penuh keteguhan. Bangkit berdiri dan menenteng map ditangannya dengan erat.

Seringai tercetak di wajah Itachi. Dia bangkit berdiri dan memunggungi sang adik. Menatap ke luar kaca jendela besar di belakangnya. Hanya ada gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat. "Kalau aku memintamu untuk tak menceraikan Sakura?" ketegangan sangat terasa. Itachi sendiri, tanpa perlu menolehkan wajahnya, dapat merasakan kalau sepasang mata kelam adiknya berubah seperti hewan yang mengunci buruannya. Itachi tersenyum kecil, membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin, kau melakukan hal yang kau inginkan, tanpa perlu merasa terikat dan tertekan."

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sedetik, lalu menundukkan tubuhnya. "Saya permisi," ucapnya, tak menghiraukan kata-kata sang kakak. Keluar membawa berkas berharga ditangannya, menutup pintu dibelakangannya. "Masa lalu yang akan terus membuatku merasa terikat dan tertekan, Kakak," bisiknya kecil, teredam suara langkah sepatunya.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sebuah kamar perawatan, terlihat bocah dengan rambut _blonde_ dengan perlahan mengupas kulit apel. Mengirisnya sampai panjang tidak terputus. Duduk di sebelah ranjang pasien berambut gelap. Sang pasien tampak tersenyum-senyum, memperhatikan bagaimana sang bocah _blonde_ mencoba mengupaskan apel untuknya.

"Kemarin serasa seperti pertemuan kita untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ya?" gumam sang pasien, Umino Menma. Sebelah tangannya dia taruh di dagu, memejamkan mata, teringat kembali saat 'perpisahan' dengan bocah _blonde._ "Tapi, pagi ini kau sudah datang menjengukku lagi," sepasang mata gelapnya berkilat memandang bocah _blonde_. Kerlingan cahaya bintang terasa terlihat disekeliling anak lelaki yang mencoba keren, seperti tokoh idola khas dalam komik _shoujo._

Bocah berambut _blonde_ menaruh apel yang sudah di potongnya menjadi 8 bagian ke atas piring kecil. Menaruhnya sedikit kasar ke atas ranjang. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sengit anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kalau tidak suka, aku pulang!" ancamnya bersiap pergi.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda!" Menma segera menarik lengan bocah _blonde_, memeluk sebelah lengan mungil sang bocah. Mengiba pada bocah yang lebih muda, tak ingin ditinggal sendirian saja di ruang rawat.

Sang penjenguk mengibaskan tangan Menma, membuang wajahnya agar rona merah tak dapat dilihat. Perlu beberapa detik untuk menghilangkannya, sampai dia menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri dengan keras, membuat Menma kaget. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Boruto setelah menormalkan rona wajahnya, kembali memasang wajah cemberut. Dia mengambil kursi yang tadi digunakannya.

"Besok aku sudah boleh pulang," Menma terlihat senang, tinggal beberapa hari saja di Rumah Sakit benar-benar membuatnya serasa hidup di penjara.

"Jam berapa kau keluar?"

Pertanyaan dari Boruto membuat kedua alis Menma naik ke atas. Seulas seringai tercetak di bibirnya, melihat sikap sang bocah membuatnya ingin menjahilinya lagi. "Kenapa? Kau mau mengantarku pulang?" kekehnya, saat melihat wajah Boruto berubah merah padam.

"Aku hanya bertanya!" bentak Boruto ketus, kesal karena sejak tadi serasa dia dipermainkan oleh Menma.

Menma menghapus air mata dengan jari telunjuknya, terlalu banyak tertawa. Dia mengambil sepotong apel yang tadi dikupas oleh Boruto. "Mungkin sekitar jam empat sore," rasa manis dari apel, membuatnya tak berhenti mengunyah dan mengambil sepotong lagi. "Boruto, kau tidak sekolah hari ini? Jangan bilang kau kabur lagi."

Boruto mendengus, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang di dudukinya. Menatap Menma dengan malas, "Hari ini ayahku menyuruhku istirahat, orang tuaku meminta izin ke sekolah," jawabnya jujur. Tapi, Menma menatapnya seolah tak percaya, membuat urat kemarahan tercetak di dahi sang blonde. "Benar kok!"

"Apa kau tidak dimarahi ayahmu dengan datang ke sini lagi?" Menma menaruh piring ke atas meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya, apel di dalam piring sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Kurasa tidak akan dimarahi. Lagipula, aku diantar oleh Pamanku," jelasnya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah tempat parkir di bawah sana. Tepat di samping gedung rawat Menma adalah tempat parkir mobil. Boruto dapat melihat mobil pamannya yang berwarna _silver_ terparkir di dekat tiang lampu. "Dia menunggu di bawah," lanjutnyam kembali memfokuskan diri pada pasien di atas ranjang. "Hei, Menma."

"Hn?" Menma menoleh ke arah sang _blonde,_ setelah merapikan selimut yang membungkus kakinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedih, "Kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan 'Kak Menma' lagi?" protesnya, berharap kalau sang bocah akan memanggilnya lagi seperti di malam itu.

Tak menghiraukan rengekan anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, Boruto menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas lututunya yang mungil. "Aku…, aku memikirkan kata-katamu, soal ayahku dan diriku," jedanya, mengangkat kepala dan menghembuskan napas. Memandang Menma dengan mata berkilat penuh keteguhan. "Sekarang aku sudah tak peduli ayahku benar-benar menyayangiku atau tidak, aku punya tujuan lain dibanding mencari perhatian ayahku."

Susana berubah hening, angin menghembuskan korden rumah sakit yang berwarna putih, melambai-lambai di dalam ruang perawatan. Ucapan Boruto yang terdengar tegas, membuat Menma sedikit kaget. Tak menyangka, bocah blonde yang baru dikenalnya―yang pergi dari rumah karena ingin mencari perhatian sang ayah―begitu mudah mengatakan sudah tak peduli lagi. Entah apa yang membuat sang _blonde_ berubah. Tapi dia cukup senang, setidaknya bocah itu tak akan melakukan hal ekstrim demi perhatian ayahnya lagi. Sehingga orang-orang yang menyanyanginya tak akan khawatir lagi.

"Syukurlah," jawab Menma, ikut senang dengan perubahan sang bocah yang terlihat positif. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Boruto dengan kembut, senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Lalu, apa tujuanmu?"

"Dibilang tujuan juga, sepertinya bukan," jawab Boruto tak yakin, dia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, kebiasaannya saat sedang ragu-ragu―kebiasaan yang menurun dari ayahnya. "Cita-cita mungkin yang lebih tepat," kepala berambut _blonde_ mengangguk-angguk sendiri, memikirkan kata yang cocok.

"Beri tahu aku, sekarang apa cita-citamu?" Menma tampak sangat penasaran, tak sabar ingin mengetahuinya. Mendesak bocah _blonde_ untuk memberitahunya.

"Tidak akan kukatakan padamu," jawaban telak dari Boruto membuat Menma tertohok. Bocah _blonde_ tampak di atas angin, apalagi melihat wajah tak puas dari Menma.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menceritakannya padaku!" bentaknya frustasi. Ingin rasanya dia mengayunkan tiang infus pada Boruto.

Boruto berdiri dari duduknya, memandang meremehkan pada Menma. "Kenapa, ya?" gumamnya dengan nada jahil. Waktunya pembalasan untuk keisengan Menma selama ini padanya.

"Hei, beritahu aku!"

Boruto berjalan ke arah jendela, membelakangi Menma. Membiarkan helai _blonde_ tertiup angin, mengulum senyum yang tak akan diperlihatkan pada Menma. "Tidak akan," jawabnya tegas. Tak akan pernah memberitahukannya pada Menma, setidaknya sampai dia bisa meraih cita-citanya. Berharap dengan sangat, jika saatnya nanti sang rambut kelam dapat bertahan, sampai saat itu dia akan berjuang sekuatnya. Agar di masa depan, bisa bersama berlari di bawah langit yang sama, tertawa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

Lift yang membawa seorang bocah _blonde_ ke lantai dasar terbuka, suara khas saat pintu lift yang terbuka menjadi pertanda bocah itu untuk segera keluar dari dalam. Semburat senja membayang di lantai, membuatnya berwarna jingga. Kaki kecil bercelana pendek ingin cepat pulang, sebelum ayahnya datang.

Punggung tinggi besar dengan jas dokter berwarna putih bersih terlihat di dekat pintu keluar. Boruto berlari mengejar sosok itu, menepuk pelan tangan lelaki _raven_ dengan stetoskop di leher. Tampaknya kehadiran Boruto yang tiba-tiba, membuat dokter itu sedikit kaget.

"Selamat sore, dokter Sasuke," sapa Boruto sopan, tak lupa menundukkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke membalas menundukkan tubuh juga, mengelus lembut pucuk rambut _blonde._ "Habis membesuk Menma?" tanyanya dijawab anggukan oleh sang bocah.

Boruto keluar gedung bercat gading bersama dengan Sasuke, dia menyamakan langkah kaki dengan dokter yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Menma. Sepasang matanya, menatap ke arah sang _raven. _"Dokter," panggilnya membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Hn?" Sasuke bergumam. Dia berjongkok di dekat Boruto, membuat tubuh keduanya sama tinggi. Melihat gerak-gerik bocah itu, sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Boruto. Gerak-gerik yang sama seperti milik pemuda di masa lalunya.

Kedua tangan sang _blonde_ terkait ke belakang tubuhnya, wajahnya menunduk, menatap ujung sepatu yang dipakainya. "Apa menjadi dokter susah?" wajahnya terangkat sedikit, menatap sang raven dengan wajah gusar bercampur malu.

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, mendengar pertanyaan dari bocah di hadapannya. "Tidak," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Hah?" Boruto terperangah, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Sasuke terseyum tipis melihat reaksi bocah itu, "Belajarlah yang rajin. Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan soal profesiku, kapan saja datanglah kemari. Aku akan meladenimu."

Boruto tersenyum senang, menundukkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu. "Terima kasih," jawabnya dengan suara keras, sangat bersemangat. "Saya pulang dulu, dokter Sasuke," pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke membalas melambai, mengikuti arah sang bocah blonde ke arah tempat parkir. Kedua matanya mendelik begitu mengetahui Boruto bersama dengan seorang lelaki berambut panjang. Lelaki yang membuat darahnya mendidih hebat. Mati-matian dia mencoba menahan untuk tak menerjang ke arahnya.

Setelah Boruto masuk ke dalam mobil, Hyuga Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sepasang mata kelam tajam yang menatapnya penuh benci. Menyeringai puas, lalu masuk ke belakang kemudi. Membawa mobilnya melewati sang dokter berwajah tampan, dari dalam kaca mobil menatap puas sosok berjubah putih.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pulang saat menjelang malam. Seorang pelayan membantu membawakan tas kerjanya dan menyampaikan kalau istri sang tuan besar belum pulang, karena masih menemani si bungsu ke acara ulang tahun. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke lorong rumah, melihat ke sekeliling tak ditemukannya sosok sang kakak ipar, sedikit membuatnya tenang. Tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, dia menuju ruang kerjanya. Bocah blonde yang sedang berdiri di atas kursi yang dilihatnya pertama kali setelah membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat sang anak berjengit kaget. Naruto mendengus, menghampiri sang anak. "Turun," perintahnya, nada suaranya sedikit melembut.

"Sebentar Ayah, ada yang mau aku ambil," Boruto berjinjit dari atas kursi, mencari-cari sesuatu di atas lemari tempat menyimpan peralatan kerja Naruto.

Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya, memperhatikan sang anak, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ayah. Apa yang kau cari?" dia menyalakan komputer, ingin memeriksa e-mail masuk.

"Ng, aku mencari sesuatu―" siku Boruto tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak yang ada di atas lemari. Kotak yang terbuat dari kardus kecil jatuh ke lantai, membuat isinya berhamburan. Boruto menatap ayahnya takut-takut, dilihatnya sang ayah memelototinya. Cepat-cepat dia turun dan membereskanya.

Isi dalam kotak ternyata adalah amplop surat-surat lama. Boruto memungutinya cepat-cepat, sampai matanya melihat sebaris nama yang tertera di atas amplop berwarna biru. "Uchiha. S? Uchiha Sasuke?" selesai Boruto membereskannya, amplop-amplop surat ditangannya direbut oleh sang Ayah. Sang anak bergidik ngeri melihat raut wajah sang ayah yang tampak menakutkan.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menekan. "Aku tanya darimana kau tahu nama itu!" bentaknya keras. Nama di surat hanya tertulis 'Uchiha. S' dan anaknya mengetahui nama lelaki itu.

Boruto berdiri, tak berani menatap ayahnya. "A―Aku hanya menebak," jawabnya bohong. Tak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya, begitu melihat reaksi sang ayah saat dia menyebut nama itu. Hanya satu orang Uchiha yang dia tahu, dokter Uchiha Sasuke. Saat menjenguk Menma tadi sore, barulah dia mengetahui nama lengkap dokter itu, Menma yang memberitahunya.

"Cepat keluar," perintahnya mutlak. Dilihatnya sang anak perlahan menuju pintu, setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Naruto memandangi sebaris nama di atas amplop. Tanpa membuka isinya dia hapal apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Bukan cuma surat ini saja, tapi semua surat dari sang raven yang disembunyikannya itu. "Apa ini sudah takdir untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke?" gumamnya kecil. Membawa tumpukan surat di tanganya ke arah tong sampah kecil yang terbuat dari besi. Memasukan semua amplop ke dalamnya.

Sang _blonde_ menuju beranda yang terhubung di ruang kerja, sambil membawa tong sampah. Dia merogoh pematik api yang ada di kantung celananya. Menyalakannya, lalu membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Api menjalar, membakar habis semua surat, membuatnya jadi abu yang hilang tertiup angin malam.

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

"Makanlah sesuatu," Hinata menyodorkan semangkuk bubur pada Naruto. Sejak pagi suaminya terlihat tak sehat. Tak ada satupun makanan yang dilihatnya disentuh oleh sang suami, padahal hari ini ada rapat penting.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil cangkir kopi yang masih terisi penuh, menyesapnya. "Tidak," tolaknya, membuat raut wajah sang isteri berubah sedih. "Maaf Hinata, tapi aku sedang tidak berselera makan." Dia menaruh kembali cangkir ke tatakanya, membuka koran. Sejak semalam dia benar-benar tak tenang, rapat hari ini membuatnya tak bisa memasukkan sesuap makanan ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Apa Ayah sakit?" celetuk Himawari, menatap khawatir pada ayahnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, hanya pada anak perempuannya dia bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Dulu hal itu terkadang membuat sang anak sulung cemburu. "Ayah tidak sakit, Hima. Habiskan makananmu," ucapnya, mengelus lembut rambut berwarna violet yang dipotong rata sebahu.

"Suapi Hima, Ayah," rengeknya, membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Hima, ayahmu harus bergegas ke kantor. Ibu saja yang menyuapimu, ya?" tawar Hinata, dilihatnya sang anak menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Pertanda sedang kesal. "Hima…."

Sang kepala keluarga mendengus, mengambil mangkuk dan sendok yang ada ditangan sang istri. Dia mengangkat sendok ke arah mulut sang anak bungsu, "Sini ayah suapi, tapi hanya dua kali saja. Lalu biar ibumu yang melanjutkannya, ya?" sang anak mengangguk bersemangat, membuka lebar mulutnya saat Naruto menyuapinya.

Boruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan sang adik, hanya memandang dalam diam. Menggigiti ujung roti bakarnya. Masih ada rasa iri dalam pancaran matanya, tapi tidak seperti dulu. Merasa sang anak sulung terus memandanginya, Naruto menatap Boruto membuat sang anak kaget. Bocah itu mematung, seolah tersihir oleh tatapan tajam ayahnya. Hinata yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa menahan napas, berharap hal yang buruk tak terjadi di meja makan.

Naruto memberikan mangkuk serta sendok pada Hinata lagi, agar melanjutkan untuk menyuapi sang bungsu. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Naruto pada Boruto, membuat Hinata dan Boruto terperangah tak percaya saat mendengarnya. Naruto bangkit berdiri, mengecup dahi Himawari dan Hinata singkat, lalu memasang jasnya. "Cepat," perintahnya lagi sebelum keluar ruang makan.

Boruto cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. Tangannya menyambar tas ransel yang dia taruh di dekat kakinya, mengikuti sang ayah menuju pintu depan. Shikamaru sudah menunggu keduanya, membukakan pintu penumpang dibelakang mobil dengan lebar. Mobil itu membawa keduanya menjauh dari rumah besar.

Naruto melirik sang anak yang hanya diam selama perjalanan. "Boruto," panggilnya membuat sang anak menoleh. "Rahasiakan apa yang kau lihat kemarin."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, "Apa yang aku lihat itu sesuatu yang harusnya tak pernah aku atau ibu ketahui?" diingatnya kembali surat-surat atas nama pengirim seorang dokter yang dikenalnya, ada di dalam kotak milik ayahnya.

Naruto menyeringai dingin, "Kau tahu apa yang aku benci darimu? Karena kau terlalu pintar untuk bisa aku bohongi. Selama kau pintar, aku akan selalu membencimu."

Mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dasar swasta. Shikamaru turun, membukakan pintu untuk tuan mudanya. Saat Boruto turun, dia menghentikan tangan Shikamaru yang akan menutup pintu mobil. Menahannya dengan tangannya. Dia menatap sang ayah penuh kilat.

"Aku tidak akan jadi orang bodoh hanya demi tak dibenci oleh Ayah. Aku tak peduli pada perasaanmu padaku, karena aku punya hal lain yang lebih penting, daripada hanya memikirkan perasaan ayah padaku," jawabnya lantang, membanting pintu mobil dengan keras.

Sang ayah hanya memandang dingin punggung sang anak yang semakin menjauh. Sampai Shikamaru kembali duduk di belakang kemudi. "Bukankah dia sangat mirip denganku dulu, Shikamaru? Sikapnya yang seperti itu yang nantinya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti itu, Tuan?" tanya sang asisten, menyalaka mobil dan membawa mereka pergi menjauh dari sekolah Boruto. Shikamaru memandang cemas sang tuan besar dari kaca spion.

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Karena kenyataannya rasa cinta dan sayangku sudah hilang tak berbekas sejak lama. Lebih baik anak itu membenciku, bukan hanya dia, kalau perlu seluruh dunia," gumamnya kecil, hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Hampir 3 menit Naruto berdiri di depan pintu ruang rapat. Sejak tadi hanya memandang gagang pintu dalam diam. Dia tahu benar apa yang sudah menunggunya dibalik pintu, membuatnya semakin enggan untuk masuk ke dalam. Shikamaru menunggunya dengan sabar di belakang Naruto, tangan sang asisten membawa berkas-berkas yang diperlukan nanti.

"Tuan?" tegur Shikamaru, memperhatikan jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah waktunya mereka untuk memulai rapat.

Naruto menghela napas, memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Dua orang yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan berdiri menyambutnya. Orang-orang dari Rumah Sakit yayasan Uchiha. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan senyum ramah menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ini kali pertama kita bertemu Hyuga Naruto. Saya Uchiha Itachi, perwakilan dari Rumah Sakit yayasan Uchiha."

Naruto berjabat tangan sebentar, lalu mempersilahkan Itachi kemballi duduk di kursinya. "Selamat pagi, saya Hyuga Naruto. Mari kita mulai rapat perjanjian kerjasama antara perusahaan farmasi Hyuga dan Rumah Sakit yayasan Uchiha."

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

Jam di dinding kamar perawatan khusus penyakit jantung, menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Iruka memasukkan pakaian yang ada dalam lemari kecil ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Bersiap untuk kepulangan Menma, anaknya. Bocah berambut gelap sendiri sejak tadi mengobrol bersama Boruto di luar ruangan. Bocah itu datang untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Menma, memperhatikan Boruto yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Boruto singkat, tetap asik memainkan ponselnya. "Pertanyaanmu seperti orang tua saja." Celetukan dari Boruto membuat Menma kesal, diambilnya ponsel dalam gengaman Boruto lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam kantung dibalik sweater yang dipakainya. "Hei, kembalikan!" protes sang _blonde_ kesal.

"Akan kukembalikan, jika kau mau memangilku dengan 'Kakak'," ucap Menma membuat Boruto ingin memukul sang rambut kelam.

"Dalam mimpimu," desisnya, menahan malu dengan mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain. Tak sudi memanggil sang _blonde_ untuk yang kedua kali dengan nama panggilan itu. "Ambil saja ponselku, aku tidak butuh!"

Menma mengeluarkan ponsel milik Boruto lagi, menyerahkannya pada bocah _blonde_. "Jangan mengatakan seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda, ambilah." Menma menyodorkan ponsel berwarna kuning pada pemiliknya. Selalu merasa kalah, jika Boruto benar-benar terlihat marah padanya.

Sang blonde mendengus, mengambil kembali ponsel miliknya dari tangan Menma, lalu menyimpannya dalam kantung celana. "Malam ini aku mau menginap di rumahmu."

"EKH! APA?"

"Kenapa kalian ribut? Ayo kita pergi," tegur Iruka yang keluar dari ruang perawatan membawa tas besar berisi pakaian Menma.

Boruto langsung mengikuti lelaki itu, sementara Menma dengan setengah berlari menyamakan langkah dengan ayahnya. "Ayah, dengar! Boruto bilang―"

"Ayah sudah tahu," potong Iruka. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat Menma, ingat kondisimu baru pulih," tegur sang ayah khawatir.

"Tapi―"

"Boruto sudah mendapat izin untuk menginap di rumah kita. Nak Boruto, perlihatkan pada Menma," minta Iruka pada sang bocah yang berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya.

Menma menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri menghadang bocah yang lebih kecil darinya. Sang bocah _blonde_ menghela napas, mengeluarkan secarik surat dari dalam kantung celananya. Isinya tentang surat perizinan Boruto menginap di rumah Menma, dengan tanda tangan ibu Boruto.

Menma mendelik melihat surat itu. Menatap surat ditangannya dan Boruto bergantian. "Bagaimana kau bisa―"

"Karena aku pintar," Boruto mengambil surat itu lagi. Melewati Menma dan mengejar Iruka.

Menma menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, mengikuti Boruto dan Iruka. "Bisakah kalian tidak memotong ucapanku?" gerutunya membuat kedua orang yang berjalan di depannya tertawa.

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari rumah sakit, sebuah mobil melaju cepat. Dua orang lelaki tampan duduk di kursi belakang, membicarakan bisnis. Salah satunya berambut blonde, sejak tadi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ramah pada perwakilan yayasan Uchiha.

"Anda bisa besok datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit, Hyuga-san," ucap Itachi melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak pucat. Terlihat sedang tak enak badan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, "Saya tidak suka menunda pekerjaan. Saya malah tidak enak, membuat Uchiha-san memberikan_ tour_ singkat di rumah sakit," balasnya berbasa-basi.

"Saya tidak masalah untuk memberikan Anda _tour._ Malah saya senang melihat kegigihan Anda dalam pekerjaan," pujinya jujur. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Ah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," gumam Itachi, melihat bangunan rumah sakit yang semakin terlihat jelas.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh asisten Naruto memasuki tempat parkir, saat itu sepasang mata Naruto menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. "Hentikan mobilnya, Shikamaru!" bentaknya membuat sang supir menginjak rem secara mendadak, membuat kaget Itachi.

"Eh, ada apa Hyuga-san?"

Naruto turun tanpa menghiraukan Itachi, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke arah bocah blonde yang sedang membantu memasukkan tas ke dalam bagasi mobil. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Boruto!" sang blonde menarik lengan sang anak, membuat tas yang dipegang Boruto jatuh ke tanah.

"Ayah!" Boruto tampak kaget melihat kehadiran ayahnya itu di sini. "Apa yang Ayah lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku untukmu! Ayo pulang!" paksanya menarik sang anak ke mobil yang tadi dikendarainya.

Boruto menghempaskan tangan sang ayah, menatap tak suka. "Aku sudah mendapat izin dari ibu! Lepaskan aku!"

Melihat keributan, Itachi ikut keluar. Dia menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan. "Hyuga-san?"

"Maaf Uchiha-san, sepertinya saya akan meminta _tour_ dari Anda untuk keesokan hari. Ada yang harus saya urus sekarang," kembali dia menarik tangan sang anak, sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"LEPASKAN BORUTO!"

Anak lelaki berambut gelap muncul, begitu melihat Boruto tampak kesusahan karena seorang lelaki setengah baya yang wajahnya sangat mirip Boruto. Setelah membeli minuman dari mesin penjual ototmatis, dialah melihat hal ini.

Menma melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto dari tangan Boruto, menyembunyikan bocah lelaki itu di belakang punggungnya. Tak gentar melihat pandangan penuh amarah dari ayah Boruto padanya.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya mencampuri urusan yang bukan menjadi urusanmu!"

"Ayah!"

"Diam, Boruto! Cepat kemari!" perintahnya mulai jengkel. Tapi, anak lelaki yang melindungi Boruto, sama sekali tak mau menyerahkan bocah _blonde_ itu, tetap menyembunyikan sang bocah dibelakang punggungnya. Melihat hal itu tambah membuat darahnya mendidih, tangan Naruto terangkat, bersiap menampar Menma.

"HENTIKAN!"

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, melihat dari kejauhan dua orang lelaki berlari tergopoh menghampirinya. Matanya semakin melebar begitu melihat dengan jelas kedua orang itu dari dekat. Dua orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"I―Iruka-_sensei_," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis. "Sa―" Naruto tak bisa mengucapkan nama sang dokter yang ikut menghampirinya, lidahnya terasa kelu.

Tanpa banyak kata, Iruka menarik Menma, melindungi anak itu dari Naruto. "Tolong, jangan sakiti anakku!" ucapnya ketus, tak ingin memandang Naruto.

Tubuh sang blonde tiba-tiba terasa lemah. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras. Tangannya bergetar menunjuk bocah dalam pelukan Iruka, "A―Anak…," wajah anak lelaki dalam pelukan Iruka membuat tubuh Naruto limbung. Lalu gelap menguasai, membawa sang _blonde_ jatuh kembali dalam lubang penyesalan dan rasa sedih berkepanjangan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


End file.
